Nobody's Prize
by storygirl1015
Summary: In modern times, Katniss Everdeen is a normal teenager, sarcastic and tough. When she gets shipped off to an elite private academy with Prim, her fiery attitude unwittingly attracts the attention of the school's heartthrobs. Now Katniss is in the middle of a 3 way tug of war over who gets the right to claim her. But she doesn't plan to make it easy... AU Catoniss/Everthorne/Finniss
1. Chapter 1

**A Hunger Games AU fic about Katniss and all the hot guys she encounters throughout the trilogy…in high school.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**Summary: **In a modern world, there are no Games. There are no Districts. Katniss Everdeen isn't the fighter trying to save her family from starvation, but a moody sixteen year old being shipped off by her mother. But she is still the fiery, determined girl people seem to adore. When she moves to a new city with her younger sister, she doesn't count on the school's three heartthrobs to wage an all out war over her. And why is her childhood friend suddenly acting so strange? Katniss will never understand boys…

Cato/Katniss Gale/Katniss Finnick/Katniss mild Peeta/Katniss (_maybe_) among other pairs.

* * *

I can't believe this. It's all happening so fast. One minute, I'm a normal, if not somewhat screwed up sixteen year old in our small Missouri town, then the next thing I know, me and my younger sister are being shipped off to some fancy elite boarding school in Miami.

I barely notice when my mother hugs me and apologizes for having to do this. She says it's for the best, that we'll grow up safe and well-looked after and it's what dad would've wanted. Yeah right, she just got tired of shouldering us when all she really wants to do is drown in her own misery.

I'm no fool. I know that ever since my father died in a mining explosion before we moved here, my mother has been just plain dead to the world. I had to work three jobs and balance school, just to help pay for our rent, and keep food on the table.

My younger sister Primrose is only twelve. She can't work, and she doesn't deserve the burden of living in such a screwed up household with a reclusive, negligent mother. But that's what we've had for the past five years now.

Maybe this move will be for the best? At least Prim and I won't be separated. The boarding school goes from early middle schoolers on up through high school.

I tune my mother out and dodge her hug as we stand in line to board the plane. Prim squeezes my hand in comfort and I manage a small smile for her.

That's right, as long as I had my little duck with me, everything would be just fine. If this boarding school turned out to be a joke, I would find a way to get us both out of there as soon as I turned eighteen.

"Cheer up Katniss. Maybe this will be good for us. You're smart, and this school can challenge you." Prim smiled reassuringly.

I gave her a mock frown and ruffled her hair."I thought _I_ was supposed to be the big sister."

She laughed, "You are, but that doesn't mean I can't be the wiser one." I drag the small amount of luggage we have as Prim carries her duffle bag. It most likely contains a few of her favorite things from home.

The small hand mirror that's been in our family for generations our mother gave her, a picture of that disgusting, mangy flea-infested cat of hers, Buttercup, and her ballet shoes.

Prim loves to dance. At one point she dreamed of going to New York to study ballet. I always wanted her to be able to pursue that dream.

Prim was good, no, she was phenomenal. Dancing was her passion and she deserved a chance to show the world what she could do. Maybe, this school _would _be good for something.

Maybe here, her talents could be showcased. This was a performing arts academy after all. Only exceptionally talented kids from around the country were admitted.

I briefly wondered how I fit into this fold, but then figured my mother had probably sent in a recording of me singing or something. I rarely sang for anyone anymore, but I sometimes did for Prim when she'd woken up from a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep.

My mother probably heard me during one of those times. When we took our seats on the plane and got settled in, I noticed my sister glancing around with wide, nervous eyes as more passengers began filing on.

"Katniss…" she said softly, and I let my emotionless mask slip to stare at her in concern.

I squeezed her hand comfortingly and stroked her hair, "What is it little duck?" I asked gently. Her brows furrowed and she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"We've…we've never been away from mom like this before… What will we do if it's scary there? What if no one likes us—" I shake my head to cut her off right there.

It's true we've never really been away from home for more than a week or two during the few times we visited our grandparents, but there was no way this school could be any worse than staying with mom. Sure, she was starting to get better, finally, but I still hadn't forgiven her fully.

I loved her still, yes. But maybe time apart from us would give her a chance to finish regrouping herself. Not to mention, there was no way people wouldn't like Prim. I was the one with the personality of a dead slug, as our uncle had once told me.

Prim is cute, sweet and impossible not to love. Like a ball of sunshine she warmed up a room and could melt even the grayest days into something a little brighter.

"Everything will be fine, Prim. I promise. You'll make lots of new friends and be able to dance every day," she smiles slightly at this. "And…we'll be able to come home to visit on breaks if you want." Now her smile widens considerably.

"Oh, Katniss can we?" she frowns a little in thought, "To check on mom." She knows our mother has been…not herself since dad died. Even though she was pretty young then, she's always been a sharp one.

Sweet Prim loves and cares for everyone, even our pitiful excuse for a mother. How could I keep her away from her knowing she'd just worry more if I did?

I nod slightly. "Yes, we'll visit and check on mom the first break we get."

She nods cheerfully in agreement and snuggles down in her seat, fishing out her MP3 player from her bag and closing her eyes.

I remember scraping up enough money to get her that, and now, she carries that thing around almost everywhere. She says listening to music helps when she wants to nap, and she can also dance to it anywhere to practice her ballet.

The perky stewardess that comes down the aisle to check on passengers smiles when she sees Prim cuddled next to me and slips a few pieces of hard candy in my hand for her. I accept them silently and she scurries off to the next passenger.

See; everyone, even strangers, are fond of my little sister. Me? Well, I'm just someone everyone else is forced to tolerate.

The flashing sign for seatbelts comes on and I make sure we are both properly buckled in before the stewardess returns to the middle of the aisle to remind us to turn off all electronic devices that may interfere with the plane's signals during take-off.

She rushes off to her own seat as the engines rumble to life and we begin to zoom down the run way strip. The people directing the plane out already look like dots and before I know it- _Wvoosh!_

We're up in the air, headed towards our new life. I just hope it really is better than the one we're leaving behind.

* * *

**I hope everyone's in character so far. I don't know what made me choose to do an AU fic, but I'm really excited about it. I can't find many Katniss harem fics around, so that's why I'm writing one. I hope everyone likes it so far. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is everyone loving this so far or what? I sure hope so. Hopefully next chapter doesn't disappoint. Please review at the end!**

* * *

We arrived at the airport in Miami in a mere seven hours. Almost too fast in my opinion. I carefully nudged Prim awake as passengers were given the okay to collect their carry-on luggage and begin exiting the plane.

I quickly collected the bags we'd brought as carry on and shuffled Prim down the steps. The airport was cool with the air condition blasting, and as busy as one would expect from a city like Miami. I walked over to the baggage claim and Prim found her bright pink suitcase while I got my dark, forest green luggage.

Now, we needed to find our guide. Mom had kind of explained how this worked over the course of the week we had to pack up our things and say our goodbyes. An appointed escort from the school would meet us here, and also help us get used to things at the academy while we were transitioning.

Basically, we would be getting a glorified tour guide. Just what I always wanted as a kid. Note the sarcasm. I didn't need any stuck up, pretentious grown up always on my tail, telling me what to do and criticizing my every move. I had a mother for that.

"Wow, look at how big it is in here!" Prim exclaimed, looking around the airport's many gift shops and restaurants in wonder. She was excited about it, now that she had gotten over her nervousness. She would be.

She liked to travel, but with our limited income, that was something we hardly ever got to do. As a result, the only time Prim had ever seen anything outside our hometown was when we went visiting to our ailing, old grandparents up in the Smoky Mountains.

"Stay close, little duck." I tell Prim over the noise of the crowded airport. It was big in here, and a small girl like Prim could easily get lost if she was carried off in a crowd of people.

'_Wonder where our guide is? Are they…late?' _I study the people coming and going near our terminal's exit, but none of them look like I imagine our escort would, and none of them are holding any signs.

I try to stand on my tip toes and keep a firm grip on Prim's hand as I glance around, and catch sight of a girl slightly older than me, holding up a sign with our names on them. I hurry Prim over to her before I lose sight of her in the crowd again. "Um, hi…" I start, awkwardly. I have never been good with people.

I get inexplicably shy around new people when I feel out of my element. And now would definitely be one of those times. "Are you from Capitol Arts Academy?"

She stares at me for a minute before giving a wry grin. "Yep, you must be the girls they sent me to pick up." I look at her in slight confusion. She seems more like a student than an escort.

"I'm Johanna Mason. I have no idea why they sent me instead of an escort, but I guess it's nice to meet you." She shrugs like she doesn't care either way. "This way, I'm parked right outside," she looks down at Prim and our sparse luggage. "That all you brought."

"We didn't have much we needed." I say quickly.

She nods, and leads us out to her car. We put our bags in the trunk and I get in on the passenger's side while Prim crawls into the backseat. I notice instantly that Johanna's car smells like the forest— more specifically earth and pine needles.

I miss that smell. It reminds me of the good old days…when Prim was probably almost too little to remember. Dad was alive and he'd take me in the woods behind our old house and teach me to hunt; mom wasn't a space case and actually acted like a regular mom and Prim was my sweet and cheerful little sister just like now. We were a regular family, a happy one.

I will myself not to tear up right here, in front of a total stranger on my way to a new life, as I think back to the past. I know those times will never come again, but it's impossible for me not to miss them.

"So," Johanna starts, and I instantly turn my attention to her. I need the distraction. "Where did you guys come from? My folks moved us out here about three years ago, but we're from Colorado originally."

"We're from California…" I find myself saying carefully, "But we came from Missouri before moving here. Just me and Prim." I add as an afterthought. Luckily for me, Johanna doesn't ask about our parents.

"Hm. I guess the school might take some getting used to then. It did for me anyway. Lots of kids from rich families with sticks up their asses. But some of us are good peoples too; stick with me, and you'll be fine."

I nod gratefully. "So how will our room arrangements work? Will Prim and I still be together?" I ask, almost hopeful, though I already expect the answer to be a negative.

"Probably not. You're in high school, so you'll be in the high school girl's dorm, and probably get a roommate in the same year. Same for your sister—she'll be in the lower academy division and probably get paired up with a girl from her year. To get better adjusted and whatever," she shrugs. "But all the years still eat together in the cafeteria three times a day, and there are always breaks." She adds, and I smile in relief. As long as I can still see Prim everyday…

"Katniss, look!" I hear Prim gasp from the backseat, and turn to see her pointing out the window. Right now we're driving by a particularly pretty stretch of beach ad I can't help but admire the smooth white sand and crystal clear waters with palm trees dotting the beach. It's like something off of a postcard.

"Yeah, I guess Miami does have its perks, huh?" Johanna says contemplatively. "Sometimes some of us go down to the beach during breaks and hang out. You might be able to come sometime if you want."

"Sounds fun," I say, not knowing what else I really _should_ say.

As I've said, I have no idea how to interact with people casually, I only ever really seemed to talk to Prim, my mother, and my best friend back in California, before we moved and he went away to a new school, too. I don't know how to have a normal conversation, really. But Johanna doesn't really seem to care.

We stop at an intersection, right on a busy street with lots of colorful shops lining it going both ways, and a group of chattering girls walks in front of the car, holding tons of shopping bags. I cringe. Ugh…shopping was something I wasn't used to either. Was that really what _normal _girls did?

I never had a lot of "girlfriends" to go shopping with back home, or the extra money to spend on frivolous things like the latest fashion trends. "Oh look, it's Glimmer and her glam squad." I hear Johanna say, her voice oozing sarcasm.

"Who's that?" Prim asks innocently, tilting her head to follow the girls with her eyes.

"The head cheerleader and her posse. She's kinda too ditzy to really be considered a true mean girl, but I don't like her much. She gives me a migraine every time she opens her mouth." I smirk lightly and know that Johanna and I will probably get along fine.

The light changes to green again and we're off. I look back and my face softens as I see Prim taking in all the sights with eager eyes. Seeing her so happy always lifts my spirits. A few more miles up and we're on a private road leading up to the academy, which looms over a forest of trees like an enchanted castle. The campus is a sprawling estate, really.

My mother told me that it was owned by the headmaster's family for generations and they had decided to turn it into a boarding school or something like that. It was hard to believe I'd be living here from now on.

Johanna rolled down the window when we got to the gate and whipped out a plastic card. It scanned through the machine with a little beep and the gates rolled open. "Wow, this is so amazing." Prim whispered from the back.

"You get used to it." Johanna answers nonchalantly. We drive by a huge fountain and a statue of who I can only assume to be the school's founder, and I admit that my nerves of steel are starting to get just a tiny bit frazzled.

This place seems daunting. After all only the best and brightest young minds are admitted. I hear they only let in a certain number of applicants per year. But my mother the former debutant with a million connections from her old life as a California pageant queen— before she'd settled in and became a lowly coal miner's wife— probably pulled some strings to get us in. No one could ever accuse _her _of not knowing where to dump her kids off when she wanted to ditch them, I thought wryly.

Johanna parks right in front of the steps, completely ignoring the signs that say "No Parking" and "Tow Away Zone" and helps Prim and I unload, although we have very little to be unloaded in the first place. Students are milling around, some out on the front lawn, some watching us as we step from the safety of the car.

I try to keep my chin up and chest out, showing confidence as I walk. At the same time, I wonder if I come across as unapproachable. My best friend from back home always used to tease me about that. _'You're as cuddly as a cactus, Catnip.'_ he would say.

"Well kiddos, I guess this is where you get off," Johanna smirks lightly as we stop right in front of a large office door marked "Admission".

"But maybe I'll catch you around, Katniss." I nod formally and she departs.

Prim and I glance at each other before entering the office. Several students are sitting in large chairs, waiting, and a secretary is jotting down messages behind the desk with lightning speed. I wonder how this works.

Do we take a number like in the bakery back home? I don't have to wonder long, because the woman looks up from behind the thick black rims of her glasses and smiles airily at us. I step forward, already deciding I would handle everything.

"How may I help you young ladies?" she asks in an impatient way.

"Katniss and Primrose Everdeen, ma'am. We're new students here to register."

Instantly she seemed more attentive and smiles almost half genuinely as she nods, "Ah yes, we've been expecting you girls. Welcome to the wonderful Capitol Arts Academy. I'm sure you'll find your stay here the best any boarding school can offer." I smile and nod slowly. Seriously, we were already here…why was she still trying to sell us a pitch?

"We're very excited to be here ma'am." I say, knowing this is what she expects. She seems pleased, just as I knew she would. She hands us two printed sheets that have our separate room numbers, dorms, schedules, and locker combinations.

"An escort will be down to take you ladies to the dorm shortly," she smiles, before going back to her paperwork.

I take this as our queue to move to the side and we stand there awkwardly, Prim rocking back and forth on her heels in that bird like manner of hers. There are no more seats, so we stand waiting instead. One girl, petite and dark-haired but decidedly older than Prim, eyes us warily before turning away dismissively. "What do you think our rooms will be like Katniss?" Prim whispers to me.

I look down at her before thinking for a moment, "As decorated and expensive as everything else here, I'm sure." I answer back. Before she can answer the door opens and a woman walks through. She's dressed…oddly, to put it simply. Her hair is powder pink, she's wearing a smart lime green ensemble and ridiculously uncomfortable looking heels.

She spots us as she enters and her eyes seem to brighten, she smoothes out her pencil skirt and struts over, "Effie Trinket," she trills in a funny, high pitch voice that makes me want to laugh until my sides hurt. I refrain and do the proper thing, which is shake her hands like a respectable young lady.

"Katniss Everdeen," I say.

"Primrose Everdeen," says Prim.

She nods to each of us. "I am the dorm mother for the upper girl's dormitory. I am also to be your personal etiquette teacher for the remainder of your stay as instructed by your mother."

I gape openly now. My mother did _**what**_? This strangely speaking, perfectly dressed creature is going to teach me etiquette... Already, I sense impending doom and disaster. Prim smiles brightly at Effie and says, "We'd be delighted to learn from you, Ms. Trinket."

"Oh!" Effie practically gushes as she ushers us out, "Such wonderful manners," she sighs, "If only all my pupils were as well-spoken and thoughtful." I resist the urge to roll my eyes as she leads us down a long hallway and to a grand elevator.

We get in and she presses first a panel marked "Lower" and hits the fourth button from the bottom. When we arrive, she explains that this is the middle school girls' dorm, and more specifically, the floor Prim will stay on. An elderly woman greets us and introduces herself as Mags Murriel, the lower dorm's dorm mother.

She seems nice enough, and she has a grandmotherly quality. She takes Prim's hand gently and promises me she'll look out for her. I give her a nod of trust and follow Effie back on the elevator. She presses the twelfth button on the panel marked "Upper" which I guess would be my dorm.

We take a different elevator this time though, which makes me realize that the upper and lower dorms are two connected but separate buildings.

"This will be your dormitory, Katniss!" Effie squeals as we walk into the front foyer. I have to admit, this academy doesn't disappoint. A giant chandelier hangs overhead and everything is done up in gold and soft mahogany. I walk in and stare around in awe. I notice Effie looks like she can barely contain her excitement herself.

"This way, this way," she ushers me further in and I see that the foyer opens up into the dorm's main lobby. Girls are everywhere, eating, watching TV, chatting, or just…lounging. I recognize a smaller brunette off to the side, looking half-interested as a blond girl talks her ear off, and walk over. "Johanna?" I blink.

Why am I so surprised; of course she lives here too. She turns and I swear the look in her eyes is grateful. "Katniss, hey so you got settled in already huh? Welcome to the dorms."

"Thanks. It's…bigger than I imagined." I finish lamely. She snorts, but motions to the blond beside her.

"Katniss this is Cashmere, Cashmere, Katniss." The blond gives me a tight lipped smile and shakes my hand in a surprisingly firm grip. "She's one of the friends I told you about," Johanna explains to me. "I'm not really sure how it happened though," I hear her grumble under her breath.

"Charmed I'm sure," Cashmere says proudly, and I stare blankly. Should I kiss her hand now, or just bow on one knee?

She's beautiful with her long blond curls and sparkling ememerald eyes, I'll admit. And she's obviously not a lowly scholarship student like me. Scholarship students were pretty rare here I heard. Someone who could only get in by auditioning and not because their parents were wealthy and had influence.

Johanna explains with a roll of her eyes, "Cashmere's family ships luxury imports." She explains. Oh, well that explains the entitled attitude vibe I'm getting from her.

Effie comes hobbling back over to us—those heels must be killing her—and looks at me hurriedly, "Come along Katniss, we still have much for you to see. You may socialize later." Johanna shrugs and Cashmere gives a flippant wave as Effie leads through the dorm again down a massive corridor lined with doors.

These must be the rooms. I wonder who my roommate will be. "This," she says, holding up a plastic card much like the one Johanna used earlier, "Is your card key. It allows you access to your room and identifies you as a student. Do not lose it under any circumstance; replacements are issued only at the school's discretion."

She hands me the card reverently. In other words, if I lost it, the school could decide not to give me a new one and kick me out? Wow, talk about extreme. I lost our house key once. I got grounded for a week. After we made a new copy, we found out Buttercup had buried it along with some of the mice he'd killed. I wanted to strangle that cat then more than ever.

I accept it with a solemn nod and use it to open my room door. As expected, the room is extravagant. Two queen sized beds, a large marble bathroom with two sinks and a tub the size of a Jacuzzi, and a terrace. I wonder how Prim likes her room? She'll probably love it if her roommate decorated with pink. She adores that wretched color.

"I'm sure you'll find the academy absolutely fabulous," Effie claps excitedly, "Who wouldn't? Where else could one learn such etiquette?" this seems rhetorical, so I don't respond. Effie lets me place my bags down in my room—no one else is in there now, but I can tell one side of the room has been lived in.

We finish the rest of the tour and she tells me dinner is at seven o' clock sharp. I have two hours. My etiquette lessons begin tomorrow, right after sundown.

I thank her stiffly and she bustles off, yammering about how she has to speak with my new homeroom advisor. I haven't looked at my schedule to see who that is yet, but I'm thinking they'll be colorful and full of life too. If they're anything like Effie anyway.

I make my way back into the lounge to see a lot of the girls have vanished. Johanna is still there talking to Cashmere and two other girls though, so I make my way over to them. "Oh 'sup Brainless," Johanna says. I quirk my eyebrow, instantly bristling at the new nickname. It's worse than Catnip.

Maybe this is a girl thing I need to get used to. I decide to go with the flow."Oh, hi...Jojo." I smile calmly, noting the tick of irritation on her face with satisfaction.

"Touche," she says at last, nodding in approval.

Cashmere looks at me before turning to the two other girls. "So this is my cousin, Glimmer," she points to the other blond and I try to smile politely. I'm sure it looked like an awkward little grin though. She's the spitting image of Cashmere. They could be sisters, without a doubt.

"So you're the new girl, huh?" Why is her voice so high and squeaky? "Well new girl, I'm head cheerleader, so I get dibs on any hot guys you may see. Specifically Cato."

_Ok-ay_? Why is she telling me this, am I really that big a threat? I'm just a poor scholarship student from Missouri for god's sake. There's nothing special about _that_, and I don't even know what she's talking about.

"Oh please," the other girl, who had been silent until now, cuts in, "He doesn't even know you exist anymore. You guys broke up a year ago, let it go Glimmer." She looks at me and we seem to share a silent nod. We will get along, I know for a fact. "I'm Madge, your new roommate," she tells me.

So this is my new roommate. It definitely could've been worse. It could've been Glimmer. I'm not so sure we'll get along.

"Katniss," I say because nothing else comes to mind. "But you probably knew that." She smirks, her periwinkle eyes twinkling lightly.

"I did, but it's good to be reminded." she laughs lightly. "We were about to go and meet some of our other friends down at the Quad. Why don't you come?"

At my questioning look, Cashmere quickly explains. "The Quad is the place where lots of students hang out. There are concerts and outdoor art exhibits held there too," I nod and ask if Prim can come.

Glimmer wrinkles her nose like she wants to protest, but Johanna shrugs with a "Sure."

So I follow the group of girls downstairs and we walk to the four elevators stationed at the end of the hall. Two are for the Lower dorms, and two for the Upper. I walk to the Lower dorm elevator and press the button I remember is for Prim's floor. Madge volunteers to be the person to come with me, so she can show me where the Quad is afterwards. Johanna and the two blonds take one of our dorm's elevators down to the school's massive front lobby.

"So, you came with your sister huh?" Madge asks casually, leaning back against the glass walls. Yes, the elevator is designed like a glass tube, only large enough to fit a football team. _Why_ would be a good question. does this school believe in everything being bigger than necessary?

I nod, "Her name's Prim. I'm glad I didn't have to come here alone." I say honestly. I don't expect myself to be able to talk openly around Madge, but somehow, I feel like we have a strange connection. Both of us are loners at heart, I realize.

"That's understandable," she says sincerely, "Life's better when you don't have to go through the tough times alone." After that, a comfortable silence befalls us, and neither of us tries to break it with more small talk.

When we step onto Prim's floor I notice the lay out is similar to our own, and several young girls stop to watch us curiously. Mags comes to us and greets me with a kind, weathered smile. "Here to see your sister? She's in the lounge room, dear."

I walk into the lounge area followed by Madge to see Prim on the couch hyperly talking to another little girl. She's changed into denim shorts and a gossimer pink camisole top since we haven't gotten our uniforms yet.

I notice the can of Coke in her hand with a barely audible groan. Great, Prim and sugar never did mix. I remember when my dad gave her a small sip of rootbear as a toddler.

She was bouncing off the walls for hours. Until she literally crashed and just passed out in her playpen. We didn't give her any sugar for years after that.

"Having fun, little duck?" I ask smoothly. Prim sees me and squeals excitedly like this is the first time she's seen me in ten years. Ah, gotta love that Coke...

"Katniss! Katniss! Katniss!" she hops around me in circles, "Meet my new roommate, Rue! We're best friends now," I smile kindly at the small brown skinned girl with thick, dark hair.

I can see the similarities in demeanor. She's rocking in place on her heels in a very bird-like manner with her arms at her sides just like Prim sometimes does. "Prim's said a lot about you," she tells me, "She's so lucky she has such a nice big sister."

Though she seems to be handling her sugar a lot better than my Prim is right now "And you were right Katniss, I'm not scared anymore," Prim puffs out her chest proudly until her stomach grumbles abruptly, "Just maybe a little hungry."

I laugh, "Well come with us, little duck. And bring Rue too, if you'd like," Rue looks at me and smiles brightly and we all walk to the elevators after telling Mags we're taking the two younger girls.

Madge leads us to the Quad and I see the three girls I've met earlier and several more girls, along with some guys I don't know. The group turns to us as we approach and my eyes go wide as I catch sight of one face I never expected to see here. "Gale?" I whisper.

"Katniss?" he asks, looking just as shocked.

Before I know it I'm running into him and he ensnares me in one of his famous bear hugs. I missed him so much. I missed everything about him. His smell. His warmth. His teasing grin. Even his annoying nickname for me.

"So...I take it you guys know each other?" Johanna butts in, "Or is this like that game show Love Connection?"

"That show doesn't even come on anymore, stupid." Cashmere scoffs.

"We've been best friends since middle school," he explains. "Until Katniss moved after..." he looks at me and I know what he wants to say, but he just skips over that and continues. "Well, after her family fell on hard times. We stayed in touch for a while, until I came here and our numbers both changed."

I nod to back him up, "I missed you so much Gale,"

"Aw, I missed you too, Catnip. But let's not get too mushy out here, there are people around after all,"

Prim then decides to fling herself on him, as if in agreement of how much she missed him.

"Gaaale!" she squeals, and he quickly wrestles her over his shoulder, just like he used to. She giggles happily. I love the relationship he has with her. He treats her like his own little sister.

"Hey Prim, long time no see," he says. "You've had sugar again, haven't you?" he laughs and I roll my eyes.

"A can of Coke," I answer. "So, what are you doing out here, Gale. I never expected to see you again, here."

He puts Prim down and looks at me, "Well, after you moved and we stopped talking, mom got tired of me sulking around. So she made me take acting classes, of all things. Turns out I'm good at it. I auditioned here about a year in a half ago, and made it in. So she packed me and the kids up and decided to move here with me."

Well, that explains a lot. "Mom sent me here because of my singing," I tell him, "Prim's here for ballet."

He laughs. "You always did sing like a nightingale, Catnip. I'm not really surprised."

"What about me?" Prim jumps up and down excitably.

"You're an amazing dancer too, twinkle toes." he laughs. Prim curtsies for him in appreciation.

"Now that we've had this little reunion," Glimmer rudely interrupts, "Can everyone else be introduced to little miss congeniality?" Wow, big word from Barbie.

"Sorry," I say, holding my tongue from what I really want to say to her. "I'm Katniss," I address everyone.

A blond guy standing next to Cashmere takes my hand and kisses it, "Hi gorgeous, I'm Gloss. Cashmere's brother." he grins. I fight down the scarlet making its way up my neck and nod. For some reason, Gale is shooting him a sharp look, like he wants to rip him limb from limb.

He was always kind of overprotective though, so I guess I shouldn't be too concerned.

Another guy, this guy is tall and lean, and a brunette, shakes my hand with a goofy grin. "Hi, Marvel." I can already tell he's a jokester. I just really hope not a bad one. I can't stand it when people tell lame jokes nonstop.

I lock eyes with a brunette that has been eying me heatedly, and she simply mumbles "Clove," before turning away again. Not the friendliest of the bunch, is she? I feel like she hates my guts, though I'd have no idea why. She just so happens to be the brunette I saw in the admission's office earlier I realize.

A redheaded girl with sharp, delicate features who seems like she hardly says a word looks at me owlishly and says, "Marissa." In my head I decide to call her Foxface.

A massive, tall brown-skinned older boy standing protectively behind Rue nods to me in respect, "Thresh," he says simply.

"Nice to meet you, Thresh." I respond instinctively. He radiates power, yet seems like the quiet type that wouldn't raise a fist to anyone unless absolutely necessary.

"Thresh is my cousin," Rue tells me, all smiles. I smile back, though inwardly I am a little surprised. I didn't really guess this, but it would explain why he'd be protective of her.

"This isn't everybody," Gale tells me, "Some of them are at clubs or whatever."

"Well I can always meet them later, right?"

"Some of them you're probably better off not meeting..." I hear him mumble under his breath. I want to question him, but it's obvious I wasn't meant to hear that, so I probably won't get an answer.

* * *

**I have mixed feelings about ending the chapter right here, but it had to be done. Otherwise I wouldn't know where to stop. I have next chapter all planned out. And Katniss reunited with Gale, but there will be more moments between them later. Not to mention Cato and Finnick will come in very soon. I wanted to have her meet the main guys one by one. So that's why I didn't rush this. **

**I hope I still did ok and you guys will stick around for next chapter. I promise she will meet more guys and it will be more exciting. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The much anticipated ch.3! Even I can't wait to see what happens next. lol ****Oh, and if there's any confusion about how the campus dorms and the giant dining hall is set up, just think of the Harry Potter movies. I never watched those that much, but it's something like that I'd like to think. Castle- like, huge and hauntingly beautiful.**

* * *

Later on, it was dinner time and everyone from the Quad had agreed to converge in the dining hall. Rows of tables lined with extravagant food greeted us as we entered. The dining hall was enormous and looked more like a formal ballroom.

There were long tables specifically for dorms one through twelve and just like in the dorms, sparkling glass chandeliers. Whoever the Headmaster was, their family must be immensely wealthy to afford all this.

Since I was in dorm 12 I was directed to a table with the other dorm 12 girls, and sat between Madge and Prim, who was in the lower girl's dorm 12. Effie, our dorm advisor and "mother" of the dorm, heads off the table.

Sometimes, Madge tells me, boys and girls from the same dorm sit together, and while I half expected Gale would, the others—both male and female—had all rushed to surround me, everyone clambering to know more about the new girl—I didn't see why, it was pointless to me.

Effectively blocking out poor Gale and forcing him to take up a seat a table away. I learned that Gale was in the boy's dorm 12. He sat just behind me, and if I wanted to, I could reach back and brush his shoulder. He was pretty close. "So Katniss, how are you liking the academy so far?" Madge asks as the school's chefs laid out the appetizers.

I'd never seen such rich, fancy food. I couldn't believe I was able to eat it. I could've never afforded to eat this way in Missouri. I picked over the salad since I wasn't a fan of many of the vegetables such as radishes and beets, while Prim ate daintily and Madge broke up a roll into small pieces before dipping it in her soup. I thought about this before answering.

I had to admit, it was everything I thought it'd be and then some. I had even managed to make a few acquaintances. Not all of them seemed too thrilled to meet me, but most of the students seemed tolerable.

My roommate wasn't bitchy, and I still got to see Prim every day. I really couldn't complain. Well, maybe Effie could lay off a little about refining me into a proper young lady, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be here.

"It's not too bad," I say, shrugging.

"Well, it gets better. Looks like someone's got their eyes on you," she says casually. I follow her gaze, and see that a large, tall boy with spiked blond hair is staring straight at me. I notice that while he looks my way, a good portion of the dining hall's female population is eying _him_ up.

He sits at the table for dorm 2, next to Clove and whispers something in her ear, still not taking his eyes off me. She glances my way, shoots me a half-hearted glare and then whispers back looking annoyed. Seriously, if he wanted to know something about me, he could just ask me to my face.

"That's Cato Alexander. Really popular. Varsity football captain. Used to date Glimmer," Madge supplies. Her voice isn't gushing with admiration like some love sick groupie, which I'm grateful for.

I can admit he's attractive—gorgeous even. Dangerously so. But I didn't come here to get a date. Mom sent me here to sing, so that's what I'll do. And, I decide, I'll do it better than anyone else if I can help it. Anything worth doing is worth doing to the best of your ability in my opinion.

"Katniss, does that boy like you?" Prim asks suddenly, quietly sipping her soup from her sterling spoon as she glances in Cato's direction. "He's very handsome." she adds thoughtfully. I groan lowly. Leave it to ever observant Prim to draw this conclusion.

I grin wryly, "Just eat your food little duck," I tell her flatly.

* * *

The night passes by without much more incident. I follow Madge back to our dorm, and at nearly ten o' clock at night I get ready for bed. I take a shower with some difficulty. It's like nothing I've ever seen. Too many settings…

There's a button for everything imaginable. All different kinds of conditioners and shampoos and even different types of water if you want it. There's even a button that lets you smell like chocolate cake.

I give myself second degree burns before finding the right setting. When I come out, pink as a lobster and wrapped in a towel, I find Madge leaning back in bed on top of the comforter, wide awake. She's brushing her long hair as she turns to me, "Oh, I forgot to tell you about the showers." She eyes my towel-wrapped, pink body, "Be careful." She says flatly.

"Thanks for the warning," I say sardonically.

I get into one of the three pairs of pajamas I brought— all two pieces consisting of flannel pajama pants and tank tops (I need to go clothes shopping soon, unfortunately)—and sit in the middle of my queen-sized bed wondering what I could do now. I'm not that tired, but my first class is tomorrow and I should try to rest up.

Then there's a knock on the door, and before either of us can get up, Effie bounces in holding a clothes bag. "Katniss, glad you're still up dear." She smiles and comes over to me, holding out the bag. "I've brought you your first uniform! You'll have to get more from the school's store, which we will visit tomorrow, but for now you have something to wear."

I thank her, because honestly even though I'm not big on uniforms and never had to wear one at my old school, I'd rather blend in than be the new girl who walked into class dressed out.

"Now, go to sleep," she commands, walking back to the door. I can't believe she's _still_ wearing those heels. "Tomorrow is a big, big, big day for you!"

"Don't remind me…" I mutter.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I say nonchalantly. "Thanks for the uniform Effie." She beams and tells me my manners are already improving since my time at the academy, and that under her tutelage I will be a polite, well-educated young lady of society before I know it. '_Can't wait…_' I think sourly.

She exits and I breathe a sigh of relief. Madge studies me before saying. "So Trinket's your new etiquette teacher? Good luck, Katniss."

"The woman is like the Energizer Bunny," I reply blankly, "She never stops."

"I'm sure you could get her to stop if you could find her off switch." We share a short laugh at this before Madge claps and the lights turn off. So that's how it works. Nice to know. I give a short sigh and turn over on top of the comforter, "Good night Katniss." Madge says quietly.

"Good night." I return, attempting to close my eyes and drift off into dreamland. I don't know how long I stare at the ceiling before drifting off, but when I do, I dream of the meadow I frequented with my father as a child and where I met Gale and of singing with hundreds of songbirds surrounding me.

I awaken to loud knocking and sit up to stretch, noticing Madge is gone. She must be getting ready. I shuffle over to the door and open it to find Effie on the other side, ushering me to get ready for my big, big, big day.

Seriously, _she_ may be excited…but the first day of school is never as great as everyone makes it out to be. At least not for me. I've only ever had mediocre first days at best.

Nevertheless, when Madge comes out of the bathroom fully dressed, I collect my uniform and head in. I only slightly burn myself before remembering how the showers work, and I manage to bathe, dress and do my hair in near record time. Mother would be pleased.

I step out and exam myself in my vanity dresser. I look…well, not like I'm used to looking. Im wearing a ruffled blouse under a girl's blazer with the school's emblem—a golden bird in a circle—emblazoned proudly over the breast. My grey and cobalt skirt is pleated and stops two inches above my knees, and my fingers itch to tug it down, but I curl them loosely to stop myself.

I'm wearing knee-length socks and clogs. _Clogs_. Katniss Everdeen is a boots and sneakers kind of girl. My hair is in its signature braid and I looked neat and well prepared. The opposite of how I _feel_. Reluctant and apprehensive. But I will let no one know this.

Madge comes up beside me, pretty and proper with her blond hair straightened and just the barest amounts of make-up. She stands tall and graceful. _She_ makes the uniform shine compared to me.

As if knowing how uncomfortable I feel in this, she skips the cursory compliments and instead says, "Well, at least they got you the right size." I like this girl. Her straightforward humor is easy for me to relate to.

I stride confidently out of our dorm, my satchel bag already on, with Madge at my side, and Effie cheerfully walks with us to the elevator, trilling on about how fabulous we look in uniform.

She begins telling us all about the history of the school's colors, and when we reach Prim's floor and she gets on with Rue, I can't help but beam proudly at the both of them.

Their uniforms are slightly modified versions of the ones the upper dorm girls where, better suited for their younger looks. Instead of these scandalous skirts and a blouse, they wear jumper dresses over their blouses with just the frilled collars visible. Prim has lacy socks and Mary Jane's while Rue wears leggings and clogs.

They are both adorable; Prim with her hair braided nicely into two braids adorned with bows on the end, and Rue with a small heart accessory clipped into her thick curls to hold them back slightly. Holding hands as they enter the elevator with several other girls from their floor close behind, they look like fraternal twins.

I smile when Prim greets me and Rue compliments how nice my uniform looks. "But only because you're wearing it, Katniss." She adds sweetly.

Prim is quick to agree, "Katniss is prettier than she thinks. All the boys from back home thought so." I silently scoff at this, but tell them how cute they look just the same. Just because I'm in a funk about my first day doesn't mean I should ruin it for them.

Mags greets us as well, and I realize that she is more spry than I first thought. She tells Effie a joke about rum, which leaves her looking uproariously appalled. I laugh silently, until the elevator continues its decent and more people enter.

I suddenly realize why this elevator is so large, to accommodate more people without having to make as many trips. Of course, not everyone gets on our elevator since there are four per floor.

It really is a nice view through the elevator's shiny glass, I admit, as we go down right through the luxurious penthouses of each floor, all designed differently but with remarkably distinct style added to each one.

Several girls from dorm 7 get on as the elevator continues its descent, including Johanna, ruffling her hair and yawning before she notices me through the small throng of people and lazily waves her hand in greeting. No one gets on from dorm 6 when they see the crowd beginning to form. But Foxface and one other girl get on from dorm 5.

We don't get any more passengers again until we reach dorm 1, when Cashmere and Glimmer enter followed by a posse of at least three girls. Everyone seems to make way for them and I wonder why. Are they _that_ important?

Apparently so, because when Glimmer bumps my shoulder in an attempt to brush by me and I give her a blank stare, I can hear the almost inaudible gasps collectively.

"Move it, new girl," she hisses lowly, and without saying a word I step aside, but not before 'accidentally' stepping on her toe.

When the elevator finally stops at the lobby's hallway near the cafeteria, everyone clambers off quickly, eager to eat, and I pause to find Prim and Rue and hold both their hands.

We make our way to the extravagant dining hall, to find it filling fast. Prim leaves to go sit with Rue and some of the other middle school girls at another table and I take my seat in the same spot I did yesterday, and this time, Gale hurriedly joins me. "Wow Catnip, you sure are getting popular fast. Am I gonna need an appointment to talk to you from now on?" he asks, looking serious.

I scoff, rolling my eyes and giving him an exasperated look. "Of course not. This is typical 'new kid' syndrome is all. Everybody is curious and wants to know about me to the point of giving me no personal space."

He laughs as our food gets brought out and plucks a grape from a large fruit tray into his mouth. "Don't go getting a big head there," he tosses another grape up in the air and I catch it between my teeth, smirking.

"Wouldn't dream of it." This is a game we would always play back in California. Talk idily on a hot summer day while tossing grapes into the air to each other. Times were sweet and simple then.

"You two are having another moment," Johanna says, sitting across the table nonchalantly. Her own plate is loaded with a surprisingly large amount of food, and she shovels into it quite ruthlessly. Effie would be horrified if she saw.

"I thought you could only sit at a table with your dorm," Gale says, gritting his teeth in light annoyance. Probably because she keeps implying we could be more than friends.

I've known Gale since we were kids and I don't think either of us has ever thought of that. Of course, he is two years older than me, so we only went to the same school for two years together before I moved.

"Nope," Johanna takes food from Gale's plate, despite the pile on her own, and I now see she is purposefully trying to get under his skin.

She looks at me as Gale silently fumes over the loss of his glazed ham. I smile sympathetically and give him my own.

"Most people have established this weird sense of solidarity with their dorms, so they don't intermingle with other dorms during break, unless you're like the popular kids or whatever." she shrugs as she chews Gale's ham.

"But there's nothing officially saying we can't all sit together." A new voice says and we look up, to see Gloss and Cashmere have also joined us.

Gloss notices Gale's annoyed frown and laughs. "Oh, sorry, were we interrupting something, Hawthorne?" I can't help but laugh quietly. Poor Gale seems to be the butt of everyone's jokes this morning.

He huffs and stabs his omelet silently. "Nah, I already did that," Johanna says proudly through a mouthful of bacon.

Gloss takes a seat next to Johanna and across from me while Cashmere sits on her opposite side. I am just taking a sip of orange juice when Gloss asks me a random question. "So Katniss, what's your sign?"

I can't help it, I snort loudly and juice nearly flies out of my nose. I look up to see Gale snickering and Johanna downright laughing at me.

Cashmere hands me a napkin, looking slightly grossed out and turns to her brother. "_Lame_." she tweaks his ear.

He looks rather offended, "Oh come on, that's a classic!"

"Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ classic or Edgar Alan Poe's the _Raven_ classic?" Madge asks, sitting down next to me with a nod.

"No," Johanna says between laughs, "Gloss' corny ass pick up lines suck classic,"

She quirks her mouth in a wry smirk. "Ah," she nods, "The _I-couldn't-get-a-date-if-a-girl-fell-into-my-arms_ classics," I laugh aloud now, and Gloss just sulks, playing with his omelet.

Breakfast seems to end almost too soon for me. I was actually almost having fun.

But before I know it, I'm walking down the hall with Johanna, Cashmere and Gale and he asks to look at my schedule. I show it to him, and he notes happily that we at least have the same homeroom.

Johanna and Cashmere have separate homerooms, and Prim already left with Rue, so we part ways once we reach the hall's four way intersection.

We go the opposite way, and before we get to the door, Gale asks if we can stop at his locker. I agree because, I have nowhere else to be now, so I follow him to the locker wing (and surprise, surprise, all the lockers are trimmed in actual silver), and we pass an open door with the smell of coffee coming from it.

A man staggers slightly as he comes out of what looks like the teacher's lounge and I beam brightly, running over to him when he lifts his head to rub his temple. "Uncle Haymitch!" I yell excitedly, giving him a tight hug around his middlle. The man jumps at first, surprised, but then his eyes focus on the top of my head and he smiles.

"Hello sweetheart, it's been a while." he laughs lightly and ruffles my hair.

I grin, just as glad to see him as well. A familiar face was always nice to have around when you were feeling lost or nervous. Haymitch Abernathy was a family friend my parents had known since college.

When I was little, I thought he was my uncle. Even though I knew he wasn't now, it just felt right to call him that, since he had been around for most of my life. And after my father had died, he had kind of taken on the role of a father-figure to both me and Prim anyway, but we shared an especially tight bond.

Even if he_ did_ have a problem with staying sober for more than a day and we were always butting heads. He was kind of like that crazy uncle who you thought was weird but secretly knew that your life wouldn't be half as interesting without.

"Did mom tell you I was coming?" I ask, straightening myself back up.

He nods lazily, smirking. "Yeah, she called me last night to say you were on the way and make sure I was sober enough to help you when you got here."

I laughed at this, knowing that Haymitch was to alcohol what hunting was to me back when dad was alive. He just couldn't stay away. Luckily, he was never violent when he got drunk, just pretty crazy. He was always straightforward, but being drunk just made him more honest than usual, and the things he said could be really funny.

Gale is looking totally lost, tilting his head as he watches us, "You know this guy?"

"That's Mr. Abernathy to you..." he grumbles.

Gale rolls his eyes and ignores him, turning to me, waiting for an explanation.

"Of course. Haymitch is an old family friend. I forgot you two never did meet back home."

"Wait, _you're_ the uncle Haymitch Katniss always used to gush about?" Gale stares incredulously now. "The guy always getting boozed up in the teacher's lounge is your uncle?"

"I'm never boozed on the job." Haymitch argues, "I just come in with a hell of a hangover from time to time."

"Well, now that we all know each other, are you really our homeroom teacher Haymitch? I mean, how _did_ you get hired here? I knew you had a pretty exclusive job working at some fancy private school, I just never would've guessed it was here."

He gives me a pointed look, as if I'm annoying him with my persistence, but I only stare back at him innocently. "Now sweetheart, you _do_ know I have several degrees as a teacher. It's not hard for me to land a job like this is I want to,"

"Doesn't change the fact that you always come in late and hungover." Gale mutters.

Haymitch gives him a small snarl. "Watch your mouth boy; sweetheart here may be exempt, but I have no problems giving_ you_ a detention."

Gale just shrugs, and says he'll meet me in homeroom after he finishes at his locker. So I walk with Haymitch the rest of the way to class and find that only a few students are in there. Most must still be at their lockers or talking in the halls. Haymitch walks to the front and takes a swig of something in a mug before popping pills. Pain killers probably.

"Where should I sit?" I ask, glancing in his direction.

He waves idly, not really focusing on me, but instead rummaging in one of his drawers for something. "Any where's fine." I find a seat near a large window in the back that still gets lots of sunlight. It seems peaceful here.

I can see the school's back lawn, where students are on horses playing polo. Needless to say this school isn't normal if you're riding horses for recreational activities. More students file in, and Gale slides into the seat on my left near a corner. "Thanks for saving me a seat, Catnip." I hear him say, but something else catches my attention.

Outside, a little ways from the polo match, I can see something else set up. An archery station.

Glimmer is there, her shiny blond hair blows in the wind, and she clumsily strings up a bow. Her position is all wrong and I know she will miss before she even nocks back the arrow. Sure enough, her arrow sails over the target, landing several feet away and spooking a horse, who rears up and nearly throws off the rider.

"She's horrible isn't she?" Gale asks rhetorically. "You know, Catnip, I bet you'd be a great member of the archery team. I remember the way you used to hunt with a bow with your dad. You hardly ever missed. Think about joining,"

We both turn back to the window to see the instructor has come over and snatches Glimmer's bow away as she very nearly hits a girl sharpening her arrow off to the side. "Something tells me they could use you..."

"I'll give it some thought." I chuckle, just as Haymitch decides to start homeroom. Nothing really happens. Except he rambles about how we can do homework in here, and that we'd better not bother him with stupid teenager crap. Typical, lazy Haymitch.

I say my goodbyes to Gale after homeroom, promising we would hang out after school today and catch up more later. Then I realized I only had about two minutes to get to my next class before the tardy bell rang, and I was darting down the hallway like a girl on fire.

I didn't even know if I was going in the right direction, but I would find out when I got there. Students move out of my way as I speed by.

My braid bounced over my shoulder and I panted lightly as I rushed around the corner, running headlong into _something_ hard and bouncing back, my head spinning.

"Whoa!" I heard someone say before grabbing my arm to steady me. I shook my head a little and looked up to see a gorgeous guy staring down at me with concern. My breath hitched in my throat involuntarily. What was up with all the beautiful boys around here?

I wasn't one to swoon over a guy, but this boy... He stood well over six feet, almost a full head taller than me. And his alluring sea green eyes glinted as he tilted his head back to study me.

His hair was an unusual shade of bronze, which was something you didn't see everyday, and he exuded this aura of charisma and sex appeal. Truly a perfect package. It was more fact than opinion that he was gorgeous. Any straight woman would want him.

I was actually feeling a little self-conscious about my own looks, which was again, not something that normally happens. I knew I was no girly girl, but I didn't know a girl alive that wouldn't kill to have skin as smooth looking as this guy's.

"You okay?" he asks, and I nodded dazedly, slightly drawing my arm back. His touch made me shiver.

"Yeah, sorry... I was in a hurry—" Before I could finish explaining the tardy bell rang out and I sighed. The boy's expression didn't seem too sad or worried though, he was actually grinning pretty wide.

Of course, his teeth were pearly white and his smile was beautiful. I shook my head. I didn't want to notice these things. I wanted to_ not_ be late on my first day. He bends down and gets my dropped schedule, glancing at it before handing it back.

Our hands brush inconspicuously, and I see him eying me subtly, as if look for a reaction. I school my features into cool indifference and only give him my trademark blank stare.

"Well, now that we're both late, how about I walk you to class?" he asks smoothly, and I almost decline, but then decide that if I could get someone to take me there directly, I wouldn't have to waste more time aimlessly wondering around trying to find it.

"Sure, that'd be fine." I tell him. He beams at me, his sea green eyes sparkling brightly, and I just blink as we start walking, him leading the way.

"So, I don't think I've ever seen you around before. I'm Finnick Odair." he introduces himself with a cocky grin and I smile politely.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen, and this is my first official day." I say, sticking a hand out for him to shake. No need to start off on the wrong foot like I usually do.

He takes my hand in a firm shake and then before I can pull it back, he slowly kisses every knuckle, his eyes never leaving my face. "The pleasure is all mine," he purrs huskily. I jerk my hand away, my face growing warm, and he laughs.

"Katniss Everdeen." he says, "You must be the new girl everybody's been talking about." I scowl at this. It was my first day and already I was the subject of gossip. I looked up to see him eying me with a strangely smoldering look.

I considered dropping my book bag and running for it, but I didn't want the guy telling the school I was a crazy freak on top of everything else.

"Wow," he murmurs, looking impressed. "You know, everyone's been saying how beautiful you are, but you're more gorgeous than I could've ever imagined." He actually sounds sincere as he gives me a winning smile. He's breathtaking, and I swallow quietly, ignoring the weird little flutter I get in my chest.

This is just the effect a gorgeous guy naturally has over girls, the spell they can cast effortlessly, but he won't pull me in. I knew any girl would kill to be in my shoes right now, but I was no ordinary lovesick teenage girl.

I roll my eyes at him, and then give a short chuckle somewhere between a dry laugh and a snort. "Yeah right," I tell him. "I've seen some of the other girls around here, and I happen to know that there are far prettier ones here that you could be talking to right now, but you just so happen to be talking to me. Besides, I bet you say that to every girl." I cross my arms over my chest as we reach my wing. We had made it without me even realizing we'd been walking.

Finnick didn't really seem to care much about our destination, though; he just gave me a small smirk, "I just so happen to know I'm talking to the hottest new girl in school right now."

I lightly shove his arm the way I always do with Gale. "But Katniss, I'm being serious. Yeah, there are lots of pretty girls at this school, but all of them are so…plastic. There's something about you that just feels real, and I like that. We should hang out together sometime." he gives me a happy, lopsided smile, and I hesitantly felt myself smiling back.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…he _did_ get me to class in record time, and he seemed genuine when he told me he wanted to hang out. I guess maybe we could get to be friends eventually.

"Well, guess this is my stop." I nod toward the door marked E-3. He tilts his head, looking as if he has something else he wants to say, but then he grins, "Cool. My class is right across the hall. Wait for me after class, ok?"

He tells me this more than asks, and then before I know it, he enters his classroom and I am left alone in the hall to feel awkward.

I stare at the ominous brass plate above the door. '_Ugh._' First days always suck.

You get stared at, the teacher makes you come up and introduce yourself, and all the kids are scoping you out to see what clique you'll probably belong to.

But I sucked it up and walked into the room in this ridiculous preppy uniform with its immaculately crisp blazer and pleated knee-length skirt. As expected all heads whipped in my direction. A few murmured snippets of conversation were made, but mostly there was staring.

The teacher looked at me expectantly before clearing her throat, "Ms. Everdeen, I hope you don't make it a point to repeat this errant behavior in the near future."

I try to grasp onto the lessons I grudgingly received from Effie even though I want to fire back defensively. It's my _first day_ in class. Does she really expect I'll have memorized the layout in just a day in a half? "Of course not ma'am," I say, praying silently she'll just let me be seated.

There is no such luck, "Well, don't just stand there young lady. Come forward and introduce yourself properly." All eyes are on me as I jut my chin out confidently and walk to the front of the room. I focus on one point at the back of the class and nod towards everyone, "My name is Katniss Everdeen and I came here on a scholarship from Missouri with my younger sister. I'm sixteen years old, and I'm very honored to be here." I recite robotically.

There. I didn't give anything personal away and finished the stupid introduction. I'm impatiently about to seat myself without permission when the teacher inspects me appraisingly before saying, "Mm-hm. That will do. Ms. Everdeen, please take a seat between Mr. Mellark and Mr. Alexander," she waves vaguely to the middle of the class and I can hear some of the girls gasping in righteous indignation. I'm going to be sitting next to someone popular then.

I look to see who it is and catch two blonds staring at me. One is the one that was staring at me in the dining hall. His cool blue eyes stay locked to mine as I make my way down the aisle. Aside from the light clopping of my shoes, you can hear a pin drop.

I take my seat and the lesson continues, uninterrupted. I try to focus on the word's leaving her mouth. The history of the industrial revolution began when...I can't do it.

Someone's eyes are boring into the back of my head. I glance to my right side and the boy named Mellark gives me a small, sheepish grin. His stare lingers a little for some reason though.

But it's not his eyes that are piercing into my back with a glacial intensity. I crane my head to the left discreetly and see the large boy with the icy eyes watching me, not even trying to disguise his invasive glaring. What did I do to him? I ignore it and jot down what the teacher is saying about the poor working conditions in early factories.

I am Katniss Everdeen. Poor kid turned scholarship student. I beat out many other kids around the country to get here, even if I did so unwillingly.

I will not back down. I will not let anyone intimidate me. A note suddenly sails onto the middle of my notebook and I stare and stare and stare at it before someone grumbles at me to pick it up. I glance at the boy from dorm 2 and he nods slightly.

I get the note in my hands and slowly unfold it. I read it quickly, glancing up every now and again to make sure the teacher isn't watching.

Then, silently fuming, I scribble my angry retort and almost hit him in the face with it when I send it back. He reads it and his face is cool, then slightly shocked, then angry.

I know what I have just done is probably a mistake. But I am no one's toy.

And I will not be controlled. By anyone.

* * *

**I bet you all want to know what the note said...****Well, you'll find out next chapter!**

** I hope I didn't make Katniss too OOC around Finnick. I wanted to show that she finds him attractive and feels the same way any girl would, but she's not_ attracted to_ him yet. Meanwhile, Finnick is just being his normally flirty yet sweet self. And poor Gale is getting picked on by everybody. XD There'll be more Cato next chapter. Yay! So please review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is only ch.4 and already this story has a wonderful following. Thank you to all my reviewers. I'd love to name all of you, but honestly there are a lot, you know? To anyone who has favorited or followed but had not taken time to leave a comment yet, please do so. I'd love to hear from you. Anyway, on with the next chapter, I hope it also doesn't disappoint.**

**P.S.**

**To the person who asked, this is a harem fic. Meaning there is more than one main pair being shipped here—Finniss/Catoniss/**_**and**_** Kale to be exact. I tried to put it under all those categories when I was editing the story properties but it didn't really work when it saved. Just know that there is no definite end pairing for who she'll be with yet. Hope that answers your question.**

* * *

When class let out, I stood in the hallway still fuming. I had five minutes to make it outside to the stables for some hurdle jumping thing, where I would get my first chance at equestrian sports.

But I was too hung up over that stupid note. Who did that—that **bastard** think he was? I clenched my satchel tightly with a puff of indignation.

I almost didn't catch the flash of bronze hair coming my way when I saw the boy I'd met earlier—Finnick Odair—greet me with a charming grin. He practically lit up the hall; everyone was staring at us as he approached me, girls basking in his presence and everyone else staring in wonder.

_What is he doing with the new girl_?

_Are they together, already?_

I could practically read the silent questions on their lips. I made a point to ignore them and kept walking. Finnick was following me, studying my petulant scowl no doubt. "So, what's up Kat?" he asked, as if he didn't see the storm clouds above my head.

"Don't call me that," was all I said as I kept walking.

"I take it first class didn't go well?" I turn to him with pursed lips and a stormy glint in my eyes.

"Look, I don't know why you're doing this, but it's pointless." I tell him through clenched teeth.

"Nothing that involves you could be pointless, Ms. Everdeen." he says suavely. Damn him and his effortless smooth talking. I'm not really sure what I was thinking earlier when he helped me.

The two of us as friends? What a _joke_. Obviously hanging around me is just some sick game to him. Maybe it's even a bet that everyone else is in on. See how long it takes to get the new girl hot for you. Or some crap like that. It's not working. Never.

"Stop it!" I whirl to face him now, "Stop doing…that!" I'm aware we now have a crowd of witnesses, but I'm too frustrated to care. Damn my temper.

"'That'?" he repeats, one perfect eyebrow arched.

"Stop following me, stop flirting with me, complimenting me," I huff as I say this all in one breath, "Stop…screwing with my head. That's all you boys are ever good for," I add with a sneer.

I turn to walk away when he catches my arm in a strong grip and pulls me back, making me face him. "Let. Go." I say through gritted teeth.

He says nothing. Just looks me right in the eyes and it's terrifying. His eyes are dark. His face is set into a stone hard look. I have no idea what he's thinking right now. This is nothing like the casual, charming flirt I met earlier.

His eyes are narrowed into green slits as he leans into me. Our lips are getting closer too. A thousand alarms are going off in my head but his deep voice silences all of them, "Don't walk away from me," he whispers against my ear, and my heart leaps. His tone is almost cold. "I don't know what the hell happened to you back there, but I'm trying to help. So don't act like I'm the enemy." he looks at me evenly. "Alright?" I nod slowly and his grip loosens ever so slightly.

"So what happened?" his breath is still tickling my ear. Our lips are still too close. My heart is still racing in panic. I squirm away uncomfortably. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see girls—Finnick's fan club no doubt—whispering disapprovingly.

I glance around and see that according to the school map on a nearby wall, I'm just one corridor and a building away from the stables. But at the rate I'm going, I'll be late again.

Right on queue the warning bell rings and the lingering spectators slowly begin to disperse, but you can tell they're reluctant. "Finnick," I look up at him through my lashes, "I need to go. I'll be late again." I whisper, trying to keep on my emotionless façade.

"Then I'll walk you. Where are you headed?"

"The stables," I say emptily, still not sure what just happened.

"We have the next class together then." He tells me with a nod of satisfaction. My face blanches and I draw away from him.

"Are you serious?"

"Would I lie to you, Katniss?" is all he says, offering me his arm. I brush by him and look back.

"Well, lead the way," he walks forward as if he is going to get in front of me, but as he passes he grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers. I go to pull away but he holds firmly and I know it's useless. I am just beginning to see the many sides of Finnick Odair, I realize.

* * *

"Be one with your horse," the instructor says, "Hold the reigns firmly and guide them around the ring first." I hold the reigns as instructed and begin to guide my horse—a black stallion named Windracer—around the large fenced area. He's stubborn at first and he flares his nostrils in defiance and tries to dig his hooves in.

In a way, this horse reminds me of a hoofed version of Buttercup. That stupid cat never did like me either. But maybe I'm just not good with animals. I flare my own nostrils in equal stubbornness, place my feet apart and tug in a way that forces him to move forward.

He comes after that, obviously not happy to have me as a handler but no longer openly resisting me. I know a little about horses, though I'd say I'm far from an expert. My father taught me to ride when I was nine years old.

I only rode twice after we moved to Missouri on a neighbor's old mare. Sometimes the woods were deep and I needed some help to get through, so I rode the horse and cut down branches and vines with my pocket knife.

Windracer is not like the old mare; he's younger, stronger and not as tamed. He's one of the more difficult horses to ride here I've been told, and normally only for experienced students, but one look at the fire in his eyes and I knew I'd found my match.

I insisted the instructor let me take him since we'll all have the same horses the rest of the year, and now here we are. I see Finnick a ways ahead with his own horse, a majestic, lean-muscled young horse with a smooth white pelt and four black legs.

He handles his horse like a pro, naturally, and all the girls croon and flock to him, saying they need help bonding with their horses and begging him to ride with them.

He flirts gracefully—he is also a pro at this, I note sourly—with the girls and promises one, a girl who is like a less pretty version of Glimmer, that she can sit on the horse with him. I roll my eyes and turn away, patting Windracer's forehead when he lets me lead him without so much as a snort.

The instructor, a man with the strange name of Prof. Applebottom—yes, Applebottom— tells us to mount our horses, so I force Windracer to stop and put one foot on the stirrup so I can climb on. He seems reluctant, but let's me. Next is steering him. I tug lightly on the reigns, and when he stubbornly remains in place I give him a little kick to the sides and he's moving.

It takes strength to keep him going in the right direction, but we are circling around the corral, and I see Finnick on his horse, talking to the slightly pretty blond Glimmer-wannabe.

Her horse looks more like a glorified pony with ribbons in its mane and tail. Finnick sees me ride by him and smirks, looking amused, "A fiery horse for a fiery girl. Fitting," he says.

"And a princely horse for a pretty boy," I grumble back.

He laughs it off easily, and the blond wannabe scowls at me. "I still don't see what's so special about you," I hear her say lowly.

I ignore it, because honestly I can't think of a good reason why the student population seems so fascinated with me. I'm sure it'll wear off though and I'll be free to blend in and be my average, anti-social self.

"Don't get jealous Candy," he winks at the girl, "You already know who my favorite flavor is." Candy blushes, and I roll my eyes out how easily he plays them. Exactly why I could never see myself with a guy like Finnick, no matter how charming he is on the outside.

I never did tell him why I was so upset. I should've never let that Cato guy get under my skin. But the nerve of him, suggesting I whore myself out to the entire football team, saying he'd _pay _me, since I was a scholarship student and probably needed the money anyway. The look on his face when I wrote back saying that I wasn't a lesbian and couldn't whore myself off to guys with no manhoods was priceless.

"So Kat, where'd you learn to ride a horse?" I hear Finnick say, and look up to see we are riding beside each other now.

"My name's _Katniss_," I mumble, "And my dad taught me," I fight off the pain in my voice as I remember how when he lifted me onto his horse for the first time, I felt like I was as high as a building.

He got me my own pony to practice riding on, and when I learned how to ride her, he let me ride Buck, his stallion. After he died, we couldn't afford the stable costs, so Buck had to be sold.

It was one of the hardest things ever, to lose another part of him. My pony was back with my mother in Missouri on the small three acres behind the house we had, along with Prim's goat, who gave us milk and cheese. Of course I was now much too big to ride Ribbon anyway, and she was aged and had a slight limp. So she mostly kept Lady company.

"You too huh?" he gives me his charismatic grin. "Guess that's another thing we have in common." I scoff. I don't think we'd ever have that much in common.

"Yeah right, because everyone knows the anti-social new girl and the school's number one player were practically separated at birth."

Finnick looks to be seriously considering this before shrugging, "Could be. But I'd be disappointed if you were my sister." He flashes me a devilish grin, "Although incest is kind of kinky…"

I give him a disgusted face and urge Windracer to go faster. He laughs and follows right behind me. The instructor ushers us all back to the gate and tells us that we are now going to have to jump hurdles. We have the horses line up and he guides each rider and horse through the small course that has been set up.

I'm near the middle of the line, but of course Finnick would only be two riders away. The girl, Candy, is whining about how scared she'll be to jump without someone holding onto her, to him. I find myself feeling sorry for her poor horse to have such an incompetent rider.

Windracer snorts and paws the ground as we get closer to the front, and by the way his body flexes, I can tell he is ready to jump. I have him break into a slow trot before we reach the first hurdle, and then his front legs lift into the air and we leap clean over it.

We do this for two more hurdles, before weaving through poles that have been set up. The instructor claps, telling me how smoothly executed that was. "With a little more practice, you may just be fit to join our polo team." Prof. Applebottom praises.

I nod and tell him I'll consider it, though I'm not too sure I could see myself doing equestrian sports. I get off Windracer and lead him back to the stables by his reigns. I could stay out there and watch the others or maybe do some more jumping, but I'm not really in the mood.

When he's settled in I grab a brush and run it through his burgundy mane contemplatively. So much has happened in such a short time and I needed a minute away from everything to think. Windracer, though at first agitated at being pinned up again, soon relaxes at my ministrations and allows me to keep stroking the brush over his muscled pelt.

He whinnies softly and I crack a small smile. Life as a horse must be so easy…and when they're running they always look so majestic and free, like nothing could touch them. I envy that more than I realized. I feel like a caged bird everywhere I go.

The sudden crunch from behind me makes me whirl around, only to see Finnick Odair watching me with those glittering green eyes. He holds out a handful of something to me, "Want a sugar cube?" he asks innocently.

I give him a quick glance before turning back to brush my horse. "They're supposed to be for the horses," he continues, "But who cares?"

"Is there a reason you're here?" I cut in sharply. A part of me feels guilty that I keep pushing him away when Finnick seems sincere about befriending me, but I can't afford to let anyone in. I just can't.

He straightens up, offering Windracer a sugar cube, leaning into me in the process. I can feel the warmth radiating from him and it makes me uncomfortable, but I don't show it. He smells like sea salt, I note vaguely. Sea salt and a faint sweetness.

"Did something happen with you first period? You seemed pissed about something," he says idly. "We can talk about it…" Finnick shrugs, "You may not know this about me," his voice gets suddenly low and it feels like he's pressing closer into me now, until his chin rests lightly on my shoulder and his warm breath assaults the back of my neck and ear. "But if there's one thing I _love_ it's a good secret."

I turn slightly, as much as I dare in our current position. Turning fully would mean risking our lips touching. He is much taller than me, yes, but with him leaning down, if I were to lean forward ever so slightly and angle my face to the left—I let the thought drop there.

"Believe me… I don't have any secrets that would be worth your time." I respond coolly.

"I think you do," he smirks, and a jolt of surprise runs through me when the tip of his nose lightly brushes my ear lobe. "I think you want to unravel yourself to me and become like a knot of rope in my hands."

"Why?" I say, trying to sound challenging. "Are you good with ropes?"

"_Oh_," Finnick breaths into the junction of my shoulder and neck, "You have _no_ idea. The things I could do with my hands…all I need is the rope, Katniss." I feel something in my stomach quiver and decide that this conversation has gone far enough.

I can't tell if this is just harmless flirting or an invitation to something more, but I get the feeling we're not just talking about pulling knots out of ropes anymore. He wants to unknot _me_. And however he intends to do that—is something better left unspoken.

I elbow him in his taut stomach. I don't think I could do much harm to him like this if I wanted to, but he gets the message and eases back, enough for me to be able to flex my shoulder blades and face him fully.

I'm sure my eyes look like liquid flames but right now, his eyes, those annoyingly captivating sea green eyes, look like the tranquil sea before a perfect storm. "Oh Katniss, you have _so many interesting buttons_." He grins cockily.

I give him a half-hearted glare, "You won't get the chance to touch even half of them, Odair."

His smile only widens as the sound of voices approaching the stables can be heard. Looks like class is almost finished.

"We'll see, won't we?" he asks in amusement.

* * *

This is it. The moment I've been simultaneously anticipating and dreading all day. It's voice lessons and theatrical productions. We're gathered in one of the academy's two lavish theater halls. This one is slightly smaller, but still twice the size of any indoor stadium I've ever seen.

Here, is one of the places the school hosts a litany of major events throughout the school year, from plays that pull in crowds by the hundreds all clambering to see one of the country's top art academies performing, to musical productions that draw in talent scouts that can make or break a student's aspiring career.

Being that I'm here on a singing scholarship taking this class is mandatory for me. I normally don't sing in front of just anyone, but I suppose I will have to get used to it with so much at stake.

Pushing down the jumble of tumultuous thoughts I've been experiencing recently, I wait to be called for my turn to sing a line from the school's upcoming musical production of the famous _Chicago_.

Our music professor instructs us on how to project and makes small comments as each student mounts the stage about posture or stance, but other than that, it's all up to you.

I'm surprised to see Clove is in this class with me, and as she sits playing with something in her lap I can't see due to the lights being dimmed, I glance around to see if I can spot any other familiar faces.

Glimmer is one row and five seats back, sitting next to her is Marvel, and next to him, the sly looking redhead I call Foxface. I can kind of imagine Glimmer wanting to be on stage.

She's got a natural showgirl flare with her lush looks and beautiful blond curls, but Clove looks like she'd rather be anywhere else, Marvel looks slightly bored and Foxface is studying the boy on stage intently, analyzing him.

He sings his verse well enough, though nothing about him really stands out. When he's done he watches the teacher nervously, who nods blandly and marks something on a clipboard before telling him to be seated.

The next boy to get on seems more confident, and when he opens his mouth to sing the lines I see why. His voice is clear and obviously well trained. He sings in soprano, so I'm not sure if he'll get the part of the character he sang for, who is supposed to have a deep bass's voice.

But the teacher looks pleased with him and I have no doubt he'll land some part regardless. Next up is a scrawny girl who adjusts her thick framed glasses and launches into one of the hit numbers of the show.

She does well, and the teacher says she needs to project more but that she may still have a chance. She bows humbly and takes her seat. It goes on like this for a while, until Glimmer is called up and she flounces onto the stage with grace and confidence.

I find myself sitting up a little straighter for this, curious to see what she'll be like. She has looks and popularity, so I expected her stage presence would be a sure thing. She doesn't disappoint. Even I had to admit that she was better than I'd like her to be. In fact, she gets a standing ovation from the instructor and the majority of our classmates.

She curtsies daintily and strides off the stage. I have a feeling she'll be one of the leads. Now it's Marvel's turn, and he proves to be more of a comedic presence than a singer or dramatist.

The teacher says that she will find something in the show suited for him and he sits down. Clove is next, and despite her obvious disdain for the whole process, she does a flawless can-can number and looks away scowling when the teacher claps. She leaves the stage grumbling bitterly.

Then, my name is called and I try to swallow my nerves as I walk onto the stage and face the class. The teacher looks at me expectantly and nods and the girl at the piano starts to play. I think of anything relaxing as I start to sing.

Open meadows, summer evening talks with Gale, laughing with Prim. It seems to work. The audience is practically leaning forward in their seats as I continue and I begin to feel my confidence pick up as I come to the song's chorus. I hit the high note better than I thought I would, and suddenly the teacher stops me.

I'm afraid I blew it until I see the mega watt smile she's wearing. She's clapping, and so is everyone else. "Marvelous, Ms. Everdeen! Simply beautiful," she croons. "I think we've just found our new lead!"

I'm struck speechless. _I'm_ the lead in the school's biggest upcoming musical. A screech comes from somewhere in the audience, and I glance up in time to see a flash of blond hair as Glimmer faints.

My head buzzes with the information that I will have to perform in front of talent scouts from across the country as well as the entire student body for the rest of the period.

I only snap out of it when I make my way to the dining hall for lunch, bumping into Gale on the way. He's wearing his usual grin as he asks me how the class went.

"I got the part…" I whisper, still dazed.

"Serious? Catnip—you!" he picks me up in one of his usual suffocating hugs, and I lightly hit him.

"Ugh, what was that for?" I pretend to fix my hair and give him a playful smirk.

"You got the part, Catnip! I knew you would, but now, now you'll be even more popular. The lead always is. And if you beat out Glimmer…"

"She'll probably hate me even more now." I finish, sighing. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. Unnecessary drama. But I don't feel bad about 'stealing' Glimmer's part. In fact I feel almost…well, smug.

"Such is the price of fame." Gale smirks. "I've got culinary class next, what do you have?"

I glance at my schedule and give him a wry grin, "Acting."

"Shit. We really struck out, huh?"

I shrug, "You can't expect us to have everything together." I admit it would be nice if I had at least one friendly face in each class, but I know I can't cling to Gale forever. It's not me to be clingy anyway.

I have to meet new people if I want to fit in here, though that seems more of a challenge than I'd like it to be. I've already somehow become the talk of the academy in less than a day.

"It'd be nice if we did though. Better you be with me than with some of these other morons." I brush this comment aside and casually tell Gale I'll see him at lunch before we part.

I hope my sense of direction proves better than it has been so far. I glance down at my schedule. The acting hall is...the second floor, far right wing. I rush over to the elevators and manage to catch it just before it closes. However my relief turns to bitterness the minute I see who I'm sharing it with.

Cato Alexander looks at me with a devious kind of grin. "Well, well, well...we meet again, new girl."

I give him my fiercest glare and silently hope he gets the message to "piss off".

"It's a weird coincidence we keep running into each other like this." He eyes me up in down before giving me the kind of smug look I hate. "Or are you stalking me? Came to tell me you rethought the offer?"

I can't help the derisive snort that follows this absurd statement. "Like I'd want anything to do with some muscle-bound asshole who treats me like a common whore."

"It was a test. We do it to all the new girls, well, scholarship students. Most actually accept, you know. But you didn't." He eyes me coolly and for just a moment, I stare into piercing, ice blue eyes before snapping out of it. "So congrats," he smirks.

"And what? Should I feel honored to be in your presence? I never asked for your approval, in case you haven't noticed. I'm only here for one thing."

The ding of the elevator singles the arrival to the second floor and I chance a look back at him before getting out. He's studying me intently, trying to figure me out, supposedly.

"What reason is that?"

"To be the best." I say, turning my nose up meaningfully for turning sharply on my heel and stalking out of the elevator. I don't turn to see if he is still watching, or following in the same direction. I don't even care if I get lost again. Right now, I feel invincible.

* * *

**Can anyone see Clove scowling and doing the can-can? Whether you can or not it's funny to imagine, isn't it? I think so anyway.**

**And since this is a school of the arts they're attending, they all need to have artistic talents. so I'm trying to come up with one for everybody so far. Katniss's is singing, obviously. Gale's is acting, based off his movie actor, Liam Hemsworth. Prim's is dancing, ballet to be more precise, because I could totally imagine her in a tutu. Rue's is probably dancing too, probably. lol**

**And Finnick's is...well, seducing? No, I'm not sure what everybody else's is. So make suggestions. It may not even turn out to be that important what there's are, depending on what roles they play, but in case it is important, I'd like to be prepared. **

**This chapter had some pretty strong Finniss in it, huh? I didn't really know if it would at first but it worked out that way. It's kinda like a modified version of their first meeting at the Quarter Quell, and while I wasn't really sure if things were moving too fast or not at first, I liked it, the way it turned out.**

**And before you get too mad at Cato for being a douche to Katniss, just know there is a method for his madness. Well, sort of. It **_**is**_** Cato after all. I think even if they'd met outside the Games their relationship would mostly start out with them practically being at each other's throats. So Cato's going to play the part of bully for a while. And where does Gale fit into all this? Well, don't count him out yet…Meanwhile, Peeta quietly watches from afar, as is his nature. Will he miss his chance…does he even have one to begin with? Lol Who knows. Please just review and stick around for more.**

**Next chapter is lots of Catoniss!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all will continue to support this story as it grows, and uh, I have a confession to make…but not until the end of this chapter! There are a few of you who review faithfully each and every time, and for that, I would like to thank you here:**

_ItsNana_

_toritwilight504 _

_mellarkfan121_

_IloveFinnick4_

…**and the countless amounts of anon/guest reviewers who (I think) also review continuously. Thanks oodles! If you're not listed here, it doesn't mean I appreciate you any less, these are just reviewers I happen to notice make it a habit to review for me every time, which I truly appreciate. Much love! Ok, now on to next chapter!**

**Oh wait, before I forget, if you guys like this story could you please also check out my other Hunger Games fic "Cause and Effect"? I worked really hard on it, but it barely has any reviews and I'd really like some feedback. It's a Cato/OC. Please go check it out and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. I realized I put that she was headed to lunch when she ran into Gale last time, but then she went to acting class. That was honestly just my mistake since I combined two different documents for two different versions when I wrote last chapter. But because what happens in acting class is kind of significant, it'll stay. So just ignore that and pretend she eats **_**after**_** acting. Ok?**

* * *

"You call that _acting_?! Ever heard of a little thing called _shaving_, honey? I've seen better legs on a chimp. And shaving off that peach fuzz above your lip might not be a bad idea while you're at it! Now get off my stage!"

These are the words that greet my ears as I step into the beautiful theater. It seems I'm a little late after all. But suddenly that's not as important when I see the girl running off the stage in tears.

Everyone else waiting to be called on his practically cowering in a corner and the professor for this class is rolling his eyes, wearing a director's outfit, complete with a mega horn and the poofy pants.

I'm relieved when I find Madge near the third row and quickly take a seat beside her. "What's going on?" I ask in place of a hello. She glances at me, the professor who is currently telling another girl off for apparently forgetting her lines, hasn't even noticed me yet.

"You're new so you wouldn't know, but this is how it always is… Prof. Flavius is…for lack of a better word, very 'passionate' about everyone who steps on his stage being a top-notch actor. If you're not, you'll end up like that," she points to the side, where I see the first girl he insulted curled up with her face in her knees, sobbing audibly; beside her, a friend tries hopelessly to comfort her.

Great. I thought it would be fun to take theater, just to experience something new, but this teacher is obviously missing a few bolts.

"But he has to realize not everyone's talents are the same, right? Not everyone here is an actor." I point out, staring blankly ahead where a boy mounts the stage with shaky knees.

"He's a perfectionist. It's like this guy lives, eats and breathes acting. There's a rumor that says he was once cast in a big-time movie role but for some reason that no one knows, he wasn't able to do the role, and his agency dropped him. Now, he teaches acting, I guess to fill the hole?" Madge shrugged.

"O…k…so he's basically trying to live out his unfinished dream by pushing all his students to be the 'stars' he never could?" Sounded like a mid-life crisis to me.

"Uh, is this seat taken?" I look up to see a stocky blond boy with inquiring blue eyes nervously glancing at the free seat beside me. I shrug and tell him it's fine and he sits down. "So um…you're new here right?" he asks quietly, trying not to draw the crazed teacher's attention.

I nod slightly. "Yeah. I guess my reputation precedes me…" I grumble the last part to myself.

He gives me a boyish grin and extends his hand, "I'm Peeta by the way."

I shake it quickly, "Katniss," I whisper back.

"You there!" Prof. Flavius is looking straight at us, or, more specifically at me. I mentally sigh. This day just keeps getting better…

"Yes?" I respond as politely as possible.

"Come here, since you're new, we'll have you do a skit so the class can find out more about you. Your chatty little friend there can be your partner," he nods toward Peeta and we both stand up and trudge to the stage. We spare a quick glance of sympathy at each other before going on and facing our fellow peers and teacher.

Dear God, this is almost worse than having to recite the alphabet backwards in kindergarten for misbehaving. Not that it ever happened to me, but, it did happen to a lot of other kids, and it was always really embarrassing. I could only imagine what utterly ridiculous thing he could come up with for us to do.

"Alright, pay attention everyone. This should be an example for the rest of you," he says in the haughty tone of a professional schooling amateurs, "Mellark and…" he looks to me with a frown and arched eyebrow.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen," I supply. He looks down what I guess is his roster and nods.

"Ah. The late no-show. Well, I'll change it to show you're here but this still counts as a tardy. Not a good way to start off the year Ms. Everdeen," I can't help but clench my hands into fists, but manage to relax when Peeta gives me a nervous side glance.

Okay. I can't lose it. I'm here to show them what I'm made of, right?

But I always did hate it when people talked down to me. Even back in California, I was always the freaky girl that liked to go hunting, get messy playing in the dirt with the boys, and didn't care about being the cutest girl in class. The other future debutants and beauty queens couldn't believe how 'unsophisticated' I was.

They shunned and despised me up until the time I moved. So that was one thing about my old home I didn't miss. I guess there'll always be people looking down at you wherever you go, though.

"Now, I want you to act out a skit of a young couple on their first date. I want to see real emotions, or you'll have to start all over again. Now go until I say to stop!" I wanted to scream. How the hell was I supposed to act like a lovesick schoolgirl with a boy I had literally just met? As if I wasn't socially awkward enough. There was no way I could pull something like this off.

I turn to look at Peeta and he smiles at me uneasily while lightly taking one of my hands in his. My palm feels clammy and I can't tell if it's because of my nervousness or his. He leans closer to me and I wonder if he's acting right now. "Follow my lead," he whispers lowly.

I guess I can do that. Normally I'm stubborn, but since this is literally torture right now and I don't have a damn clue what to do, I'll gladly let him lead the way. He smiles warmly and brushes a piece of hair behind my ear. When did it get in my face anyway? W ith all the moving around I've been doing should I really be surprised?

"Wow, you look…beautiful Katniss." he says loud enough for everyone in the audience to hear. Hey, that was pretty good. It almost sounded like he meant it. Uh…how should I respond? Damnit! Think Katniss, think! I try to appear flustered and by the look in his eyes I think it's working. I stare down at our hands timidly and bite my bottom lip lightly.

"Thank you…Peeta. You know, my parents think I'm too young to date. My little sister had to help me sneak out of the house. But being able to see you, to be with you…it was worth it." I can't believe the words coming out of my mouth.

It's like I'm being possessed by a spirit or something. I can't even imagine me saying that in jest. I sound so meek and giddy, like I'm really staring into the eyes of the boy of my dreams.

In reality, I couldn't remember having a crush in my entire life. We begin to slowly stroll across the stage—thankfully it's so large—and the person working the lighting sets it to look like a streetlight.

We sit on a conveniently placed bench prop and look up as if we're watching the stars. Out of the corner of my eye I see him shifting his arm around behind my shoulders, and although I want to pull away, I relax for the sake of getting this all over with.

I try to sigh in a way I hope sounds like a girl in love. It's all so awkward…acting like this with a boy I hardly know. I've known Gale for years and we've never done anything this… romantic.

'_Come on, yell cut already!_' My mind screams in exasperation.

I wonder if Peeta feels as anxious for this to end as I do. This can't be any easier for him, although he's done a pretty good job of putting on a convincing act of a sweet, caring boyfriend. I feel breath on my ear suddenly and turn slightly to see Peeta eying me nervously. I give him a question look, but he doesn't say anything.

His eyes are focused on my face. But he's looking down…at my mouth? Suddenly, as if in slow motion, he leans forward and my eyes widen with realization.

Before our faces meet I place my palm against his cheek and push him back. He blinks like he's snapping out of a daze. My heart is hammering wildly. Oh God, what the hell was _that_?

The stupid teacher finally tells us we're finished and I hop off the stage and back to Madge like I'm being chased by a serial killer. Neither of us says anything for a minute and then Madge speaks softly as the teacher drones on about the next skit he wants the pair that have replaced on stage to act out. "Katniss…are you alright? Your face looks pale but your cheeks are flushed."

"I'm…not used to that. To boys," I explain. She nods sympathetically and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Dealing with guys like Cato who try to push you around, or even guys like Finnick who are just shameless flirts, are one thing. I know how to keep my cool with those types. I just fire back word for word. As long as I can stand my ground, I'm ok.

But physical contact…_kissing_…is taboo. I was never the kind of little girl who liked to play house or have a fake wedding. I was a tomboy, so boys were strictly friends. I didn't need a boyfriend then and I don't need one now… Of course, maybe Peeta didn't mean any harm. Maybe he just got carried away?

As if by telepathy, he walks over to us, head bowed sheepishly, and this time sits on the other side of Madge, probably to give me space. "So um, sorry…about that…whole thing. I didn't mean to make it…weird. I don't know what I was thinking," he fumbled over his words, glancing up to look at me in the dim light before turning away again. He seems so sincerely embarrassed I don't know if I can truly hold a grudge against him like a part of me wants to. He _did_ put me in a very awkward spot.

"Just don't ever do it again," I say, "And I guess I can forget it…"

He gives me a small, shy smile. "Thanks,"

Class kind of blurs by after that. Thankfully it's finally lunch, I walk out with Madge and Peeta, who politely asked if he could join us today. Apparently, he is also in the boy's dorm 12.

Madge and I agree, my mind already focused on other things. Madge, Peeta and I talk casually as we walk to the lavish dining hall, which is already prepared with a full gourmet feast, but inside, I'm still trying to process everything that has happened so far.

Just yesterday, I arrived here with Prim, at this amazing school normally only the privileged can attend. I met and made acquaintances with my roommate and several other girls.

I reunited with Gale, which was great. And today, I somehow became the instant talk of the school. I'd literally run into the school's golden boy, Finnick Odair, and been harassed by the popular jock Cato Alexander.

I went to an acting class where the teacher is a psychotic demon and almost got my first kiss stolen by a boy I have known for less than an hour. Wow. If someone told me this story, I'd totally think they were making it up. I thought stuff like this only happens in those stupid romance novels?

My mind is still in a fog when I hear a familiar voice calling me and look up. Prim is coming toward me eagerly with a bright smile on her face and Rue right beside her. Well, hopefully her first full day here is going better than mine.

Prim stops in front of us and greets me with a quick hug, along with Rue. Just sitting their bright little faces lifts some of the stress from my shoulders. Prim greets Madge and I introduce her to Peeta, who smiles warmly and shakes her hand. She seems happy not to be dismissed as a kid.

"So Katniss, what was your first day like? I was nervous at first, but I had Rue with me, so I was fine," Prim talks as we all walk to dorm 12's section.

My lips twitch as I fight the urge to give my half-hearted little frown-grin. "It was...busy. I should honestly give Gale more credit; acting isn't anywhere near as easy as it looks." I confess.

She smiles, "Well, I got to dance today! I was so happy to be back on stage again. My teacher said I looked like a swan in flight," she makes a funny thinking face, "I guess that's a compliment here? The ballet troop is going to be doing Swan Lake soon. The teacher wants me to start practicing with them for the main role starting tomorrow! Anyway, it was fun. Did you know Rue does gymnastics? It's so amazing the way she can move her body so flexibly,"

I look down at Rue, who looks proud but modest, "I grew up in the country…I climbed trees a lot and just got really good at it. I started taking gymnastics when I was eight and now I'm here." She explained casually, shrugging.

"I'm glad you both had fun." I say as we all sit at our table. Gale is already there and smiles when he sees me, patting the seat beside him. I gratefully take it as the chefs set out the different dishes we have to choose from today. There's mouth-watering duck in some kind of creamy sauce, grilled asparagus, roasted potatoes, fresh baked bread, wild grain rice, and a decadent assortment of desserts.

This is kind of heavy for just lunch…at home, I'd eat a plain ham and cheese or peanut butter and jelly sandwich every day, if we had the ingredients at home. If we didn't, I'd get a half stale bag of chips and a can of hot soda from a dusty old convenience store up the street.

I wonder if I'll ever get used to things here…The others seem to have no problem filling their plates though, as everyone begins discussing their day so far animatedly. When I tell Gale I had acting, he excitedly asks me if I liked it, and I can hear the obvious passion in his voice.

I tell him that it was an…interesting experience, leaving out the part of the almost-kiss incident with Peeta of course. Gale tends to be weirdly overprotective all the time and I wouldn't want him to let his hot temper get him in trouble.

I also tell him that I may have underestimated all the hard work that goes into it. I mean, on TV, actors always seem to have these ideal lives…they have nice jobs, expensive cars and homes, and they always seem to come out on top somehow.

Even in the shows where the main character has a hard life, things seem to unrealistically fall into place for them after awhile. I guess I always kind of scoffed at acting a little because to a struggling teenage girl trying to support her poor family on minimum wage while going to school, those preppy, pretty and popular girls on those cheesy teen shows are almost mocking us normal people.

But, it _is_ their job to entertain, and I guess if I thought it was believable enough to be envious then they are pretty talented at what they do. Either way, Gale must have more commitment to acting then I thought actors could; he likes what he does, but he still works hard doing it.

Gale laughs when I tell him all this, "Gee Catnip, thanks for realizing us lazy, stuck-up assholes have to work too," He says it with an edge of sarcasm, but I can tell he's mostly joking. It hasn't been even fifteen minutes into lunch when Johanna and the twins—which I have learned Gloss and Cashmere are—appear.

Johanna greats everyone nonchalantly while Cashmere offers a more polite greeting and Gloss just nods before sitting down and digging in with vigor. Ah, boys will be boys… "So, you know I was walking to Algebra and heard this totally weird rumor…" Cashmere begins, drawing everyone's attention.

"Really?" Johanna yawns with a mouthful of food. Her habits are crude but somehow charming, "'Bout what?"

Cashmere looks up from pushing rice around her plate. For some reason, her eyes lock to mine and I stare back, blinking in confusion. "Well, it's like something about Katniss and how she was palling around with Finnick Odair. His groupies were pretty pissed." Everyone suddenly stops eating and just stares at me. If this isn't the most freaking awkward moment of my life.

"Katniss…" Gale drawls, using my name to indicate he's serious, "Please tell me you haven't been hanging around with that womanizing asshole. He's bad news, you shouldn't—"

"He was just showing me to class, Gale," I interrupt, "I had no idea who he was, and I can't help it if some catty-ass girls get the wrong idea." His mouth closes and he sends me a slightly apologetic look.

"Finnick…Odair?" Prim repeats slowly. "I've heard of him, the girls in the locker room who came back from swim class were talking about him a lot."

Rue nods in agreement, "They were talking about how good he looked in his swimsuit and how they wish he wouldn't wear one at a—"

"Okay, we get the idea…" Peeta coughs awkwardly, his cheeks slightly flushed. "I guess even girls in the middle school division are attracted to him." he mumbles thoughtfully as he turns a seeded roll around in his hand like it's a rare and precious stone.

"Not surprising." Johanna shrugs. "He_ is_ the assistant instructor for swimming class,"

I arch an eyebrow quizzically, "A student teaches the class…?"

"It's a special case," Gloss adds, "Plus, they were short since the old assistant coach moved out of the country last year, and Finn _is_ a champion swimmer. The guy's won just about every pre-professional title around, and has the medals to prove it. What would you expect?"

He seems almost a little jealous talking about Finnick's apparent achievements. Hmm…well, you continue to surprise me Odair, for a shameless playboy I would've never guessed you could be such a talented athlete.

"At least they know nobody's gonna drown…" Prim smiled innocently.

"Oh, before I forget, Katniss is the subject of another rumor going around, you know," Cashmere says.

I groan. I resist the urge to bang my head on the table. What is so freaking special about me that people find the need to make up these damn rumors? So I talked to Finnick frickin' Odair and got directions…big deal! And it's not like I was the one who approached _him_.

"What is this one about?" I grumble in annoyance.

"Seems you're pretty popular with the boys, Katniss. Cato's fan club is saying you were flirting with him all through class." My jaw almost drops.

What the he— "I wouldn't call it that," I grind out, barely containing the need to strike out at something. "He passed me a stupid note, I read it, sent back my response and that was that."

"What did the note say?" Rue chirps.

I turn a little pink and try to come up with something to say, "Urgh…just…some stupid question he wanted to ask me." Ok, so as one can probably now guess, I suck at coming up with on the spot explanations.

Everyone looks curiously at my flushed face which is growing warmer by the minute with all the staring, but luckily no one presses for more details. I'd have a hell of a time explaining my way out of _that_ one for sure. And Gale would probably go postal.

"Speaking of which, I'd like to borrow little Ms. Katniss for a minute." I whirl around and there is Cato Alexander staring down at me with piercing blue eyes silently demanding me to come along. How did he get there without anybody noticing?

"Can it wait?" I say harshly, "We're kind of in the middle of something."

"It'll only be a minute," he insists, not even seeming phased by my tone. I stand up scowling and I see him smirk as he turns around for me to follow him. I'm none too happy to notice that people from all different tables are staring at us in awe. Great, the rumor mill keeps on churning…

Why does everything between a boy and a girl have to involve some hot and heavy romantic angle? Especially when the poor girl wants nothing to do with the arrogant, jerk-off of a boy.

"What do you want two?" I hiss quietly as I scowl at his back.

"Thought you'd probably be lonely without me." Without seeing his face I can tell he's smirking in that oh so cocky way of his. "Miss me?"

"Like a rash…" I mutter bitterly. "Now get to it; I'm not standing around with you all lunch period so you can try more of your creepy little mind games." He stops abruptly and I almost run into his back.

I glare even harder. We're in the hallway just outside the dining hall. What does he think he's up to? If he tries anything funny I swear he can pretty much mark ever having kids off of his to-do list.

Cato turns around and looks me straight in the eyes, his blue eyes smoldering. He takes slow, deliberate steps toward me and is right in front of me before I have the chance to back up.

I can actually feel the heat coming from him and can sort of feel his breath on my neck and face as he cranes down to look at me. He grabs my wrist firmly and tugs me toward him.

Great. Now our bodies are touching. Is every freaking guy in this school some kind of hormonal freak that's never heard of personal space? Leaning down to my ear, he murmurs quietly as his lips just barely brush the shell.

I try to focus on looking unaffected as the sound of blood pounding in my ears increases. "What if it's not a game, new girl? What if I'm seriously interested in you?" My mind slows momentarily as I process those words, and then twitches back to life in time to retort.

"Then I guess that would change things, though not much, since the feeling is not mutual. But you and I both know you're not either way, so cut the crap and just tell me why you dragged me out here." I stare up at him defiantly and quickly step back, breaking away from his hold. I then shift weight onto my right side as I cross my arms over my chest in an impatient stance.

He doesn't say anything, doesn't move. He just stares at me hard, like he's looking at some kind of puzzle. After a while I get a little annoyed and then flustered, but I refuse to let him see my discomfort. So I huff exasperatedly instead, "If all you called me out here for is to stare, then I suggest you do the cliché thing and take a picture."

He blinks slowly, one eyebrow arched almost doubtfully. I expect him to come up with some witty retort, but he seems to ignore my sarcasm as he responds, "Damn. You really are a weird chick, aren't you? I've never met a girl that acts _this_ unimpressed with me."

I roll my eyes, "You obviously haven't met very many girls then." I say flatly.

He scoffs. "You're the one who's different, _Katniss_." He drawls my name out in a low whisper and his eyes rake me up and down almost as if he's inspecting a high quality steak. For a minute I get tingles, but force them to go away just as fast. "But like I said, it makes you interesting, if nothing else. But don't get _too_ full of yourself, new girl. You're still a long way from the top of the pack around here," he puffs out his chest in what I guess is a display of his superiority. Yeah, like I'm _so_ intimidated.

"I'll be watching you, like it or not." He continues, circling around me lazily. I follow him with my eyes without shifting an inch. "It's only a matter of time before you can't help yourself." Out of nowhere I feel a slightly callused finger pad skim my jaw. I'm quick to tense and try to pull back, but he seizes my chin just as fast.

"You know something new girl…I've kissed a lot of girls, but none of them ever had so much fire in their eyes…" he smirked, "Firegirl…I like it." I growled angrily ready to jerk out of his hold when he suddenly leaned closer, zeroing in on my lips and my breath caught in my throat. Inside I was panicking, screaming, willing myself to fight back.

Outside, I was frozen, my eyes round and glassy with shock, my body as stiff as a board. Damnit! I couldn't think straight. That seemed to be happening to me a lot lately. Ever since I got here in fact. I watched Cato's face get even closer, our lips only centimeters apart now. I can't believe I'm about to lose my first kiss—for the second time today!— to some…some arrogant jockish asshole!

"K-Katniss…?" A quiet voice ventured almost timidly and from the corner of my eyes I saw Peeta stepping into the hall, his face a mixture of confusion, concern and…by the looks of it, anger.

Cato eyed Peeta intently before stepping back slightly. But it was enough for me to get my nerve back and I quickly took the chance to push away from him and stumble to stand a good ten feet back. "Well, what do you want Mellark? Shouldn't you be off playing with dough somewhere?" he sneered.

Peeta's normally friendly blue eyes suddenly look icy. "I came to check on Katniss. Everyone knows better than to trust a guy like you around any girl." He says with disgust. He turns to me and his eyes soften, "Are you ok?"

I nod dumbly, blinking. "Fine I guess…"

This was…weird. I would expect this from Gale, sure—though I was very glad he was not here to witness this or else there was a good chance of it leading to a fist fight—but Peeta I barely knew, why was he being so protective?

"Aww…is bread boy jealous because he didn't get to her first?" Cato mocked, using a babyish voice.

"Just leave her alone, Cato." he says, standing his ground. Cato had almost a good foot on him though. Peeta _is_ about five inches taller than me, but considering my puny height of 5'3, that only makes him average height for a guy. Cato is about six and a half feet tall of pure muscle.

The taller blond only smirks devilishly, a face I'm sure has all the girls swooning. Too bad I'm not into obnoxious, narcissistic jerks or I might find him attractive. I fix him with one last glare and then promptly turn on my heels and march back into the dining hall.

Really, I don't want to go back and face any question looks or interrogations, but if I don't, it'll only seem more suspicious and give them more of a reason to bug me about it later. According to my worn out old watch, I've only been gone about ten minutes. I should be able to play that off ok…hopefully.

I slide back into my seat and calmly resume eating my now half-cold food. "So…" Gloss starts.

"It was nothing." I quickly cut in. "He just wanted to talk to me about that stupid rumor going around. I guess a popular guy like him being associated with a girl like me is bad for his image," I say blankly. The others glance around, but Cashmere nods and the others seem to accept this answer.

"It makes sense. You're new, so right now everybody's interested in you. But Cato's known for dating the most popular girls in school." The beautiful blond twirls a thick strand of curls while neatly eating a piece of roasted potato. "No offense," she looks up at me with those mesmerizing jewel green eyes, "but you're not that high in the food chain yet."

I shrug, not really caring. I never did say my goal was to be popular. I'd rather be left alone to live a normal high school life anyway. But…with all the weird things happening with guys claiming to want to 'know me better' I'm not sure how soon that'll be happening.

Gale's muttering cuts me out of my thoughts. "Better you stay away from that douche bag Catnip." He violently stabs into his roasted duck. I swallow a mouthful of rice and nod.

"No problems there." I assure him. Just then, Peeta returns to the table. His cheeks slightly flushed and a small frown pulling at his lips.

"Whoa, what happened to you? It doesn't look like Cato ripped you in two, but why do you seem like you were crying?" Johanna asks, pointing her fork in his direction as he slumps heavily into his seat.

"No reason. That guy just really ticks me off. Sorry he bothered you like that, Katniss." He gives me a sincerely apologetic look that reminds me of a kicked puppy.

"It's fine," I say quickly, "I'm fine." I'm not sure which one of us I'm trying to reassure with this statement, but when lunch ends I rush out of there after hugging Prim and Rue.

My next class is Math. It's boring, but I doubt there'll be much drama, so I don't mind too much. I walk in, on time for the first class today, and slide into a seat in the middle row. I discreetly glance around at the students filtering in to see if I can spot anyone I'm familiar with, or anyone I just need to avoid. My eyes land on a certain blond talking near the back surrounded by a group of students who seem to be hanging on her every word.

Glimmer. She notices me looking her way and shoots me a nasty glare, which I return with a blank look.

This only seems to further irritate her as her cheeks flush in anger and she hisses something to a brunette beside her, who I now see is the short girl from dorm two who I've seen with Cato. Clove. The other popular girl who seems to despise me. Great, two 'enemies' in one class...

Clove scrunches her freckled nose in a scowl and whirls back to the group, her braided ponytail flying with her movements. I'm going to have to stay on my toes and keep my head down if I want to avoid any more trouble. It's obvious those two don't like me, and they'll probably take any oppurtunity I give them to make my life hell.

In the group I also spot a vaguely familiar brown-haired boy, Marvel, but he seems to be the only one in the group not giving me the death glare. In fact, he gives me a small grin before turning back to talk to a boy beside him. Well, maybe Marvel won't be a threat then, but his friends obviously will be...

There's a shuffling from my left and I glance up briefly to see a familiar tall, muscular boy. Thresh looks my way and gives me a small nod, which I return. He doesn't seem to talk much, but I don't think I'll have any problems sitting near him.

On my other side, a small redheaded girl with sharp features gracefully takes her seat and fishes out her supplies. I think I remember her name is Marissa Finch, but I know her simply as Foxface because everything about her reminds me of the clever, nimble canine.

Foxface looks up and I see her amber eyes stare curiously for a few moments before she turns away again. Foxface is another quiet, mysterious entity I've come across.

But she seems to keep mostly to herself as I haven't seen her associate with any group in particular so far, so I assume she's not part of the popular crowd in this class headed by the two girls that currently hate my guts.

The teacher walks in shortly after just as the final bell rings, setting his briefcase down on the desk and adjusting his glasses. He's a middle-aged man and slightly balding. He pulls out a slip of paper I assume has everyone's names on it and begans to take his role call. When he gets to my name I quietly raise my hand and mutter "here" and he nods at me. Thankfully, he didn't feel the need to make me introduce myself.

He then goes on about the equations we'll be doing and I sigh. I don't find math particularly difficult, but I wouldn't call it my favorite subject either. He writes problems on the board for us to copy and solve, and as I write them down, I feel eyes piercing into me from behind. This again. Great.

I turn slightly over my shoulder to see Glimmer watching me, she seems to be mouthing something. I'm not sure exactly, but I think she says, "_We're coming for you." _

I promised myself I wouldn't allow the popular kids to intimidate me into playing into their games, but the frozen look in her green eyes causes an involuntary shiver to go up my spine.

* * *

**Haha~! Chapter five felt kinda wishy-washy, but I wanna hear from you guys. And yes, there were little snippets of Peetniss in this chapter (toritwilight502, don't kill me…lol I just needed a way to introduce Peeta in a way that hinted at him having some kind of interest in Katniss, and this is the first thing that came to mind), but don't get too excited Peeta fans, I'm still not sure about making him part of the harem since he's **_**always**_** paired up with Katniss anyway. It'll probably mostly be one-sided where Peeta likes Katniss but she's kind of clueless and doesn't really return his feelings.**

**SO NO! THIS WILL NOT BE PEETAxKATNISS!**

**Oh! And on another less important note, when I started this chapter, it was only a few days before I went back to college, about 3 weeks ago. Well, this semester I'm taking an acting class for the first time, and while I didn't exactly expect it to be a cakewalk from the start, just talking about some of the many, many things actors have to go through to make a name for themselves is…exhausting.**

**It's mostly theater acting since that's what my teacher specializes in, but we also discuss different elements of film acting. And while she's a really cool teacher, yes, she does make us do funny, kind of embarrassing warm up exercises like making funny faces while sticking your tongue out as far as you can, shaking your entire body like an idiot, etc. If you don't do them with the group, you have to stand in the circle and do it by yourself while everyone watches. Yeah…she's got a bit of a sadistic side. But anyway, I just wanted to mention how this chapter coincidentally ties into my own personal experiences.**

**PLEASE REVIEW~! Thanks oodles~!-xoxoxo, storygirl1015 **

**Here are the characters talents as learned/hinted at thus far (all characters with question marks will be revealed later):**

**Katniss-singing**

**Gale-acting**

**Prim-dancing (specifically ballet)**

**Peeta-cooking (specifically baking)**

**Rue-gymnastics (not really an 'art' form so much as a really graceful sport, but it goes with her climbing abilities!)**

**Madge-?**

**Clove-?**

**Cato-?**

**Glimmer-?**

**Finnick-?**

**Marvel-?**

**Foxface-?**

**Thresh-?**

**This guide is as much for me as the readers. XD I'm thinking of making the school more of a place for gifted students in general instead of just the arts, so everyone can have a wide variety of talents.**


End file.
